We were the same
by TheShinesparkers
Summary: Little Mac develops a crush on Samus but does not realize she is the mystery woman in the Power Suit. How will he react when he sees the woman within the suit? 《Chapter 10 currently in progress》
1. The Mystery Woman

It was a quiet day in the Smash Mansion. No fights were scheduled to happen at the moment, and many of the fighters were out either shopping or frolicking in another dimension. The vast communities of the Smash Bros. was large enough to have tournaments outside, and it was free for everyone. But one fighter, instead of relaxing, he did what his heart was dedicated to do. He wanted to train. It wasn't because he was scheduled for any fights. As a boxer, he needed to be prepared for situations that required him to use his strength. . The guy was Little Mac.

When Little Mac first received his invitation to be represented as a fighter for Super Smash Brothers, he was thrilled that he wouldn't be known as a boring assist trophy, but as a full on fighter. But he was also worried that he wouldn't fit in with the more advanced fighters. But Doc Louis would always tell him to never give up. It was a common philosophy, but hearing it from Doc Louis, it touched Mac that someone as like him was very... worried, but proud for him. That's why he decided to join Smash Bros. Not to just show off and improve his skills as a boxer, but to make his father figure proud. Little Mac continued to punch and throw jabs at the Sandbag.

On top of everything, he started to think about the fighters. They were all different from each other in their own unique way.

He started punch the bag a little bit more softer than before. While he knew most guys weren't going like him, there was person... Or thing that made Mac very unstable. They call it Samus.

Little Mac doesn't know very much about Samus, so he always mistaked Samus as a "he " He doesn't know that it's an actual woman inside of the suit. . Was this thing even human? Probably not. Maybe it's just some robot that's only programmed for fighting. Either way, Little Mac despised Samus with a passion.

After she made fun of him by comparing his height to hers, he became enraged and sent her flying off the screen thanks to his almighty K.O. Punch. She became enraged as well, but couldn't fight him because it was his trailer. Just thinking about her made him sick to his stomach. Little Mac charged up his strength and delivered the final blow to the Sandbag, knocking it off of it's hook and sending it flying out of the Training Room's Sunroof. After catching his breath, he just to see a familiar face smirking "Anger issues much"? Ike taunted.

"Oh Ike, what's up?" Little Mac replied back. Ike and Mac had known each other for 2 days and they bonded well enough to have conversations. "Why are you up so early? There aren't any matches this week yunno". Ike asked with curiosity "Eh I'm a boxer, so if I have a chance I must train. You're here to train too"? Yeah I kinda didn't want to..but she kinda forced me to be he-

"IKE."

Both boys turned their heads around to see a well figured woman dressed up in a tight sky blue body suit with yellow boots and yellow cuffs on her wrists. Little Mac was suddenly interested in her, but who was she? "Hey Sammy" Ike grunted.

"Don't call me that. Are you ready for your butt whooping?" Samus taunted.

Ike growled, but kept his cool so she wouldn't have much power over him.

"Yeah I'm ready, but I'm not going to be easy this time, so be prepared". "Whatever. Get on the mat. Let's hurry and sta-...why are you here"? Samus asked Little Mac as he was daydreaming about her, realizing that the comment was directly addressed towards him. "I uh, um, well, I-. Little Mac was too scared to say anything. He was never afraid to talk to a girl. Never. Not even in high school. But something about this woman made her... Intimidating. Samus glared at him for awhile, as if she was still waiting for an answer.

"...OKAY! LET'S FIGHT ALREADY!" Ike yelled with enthusiasm as he didn't want to be caught in an awkward position with Little Mac and Samus. Samus caught on and quickly ran to the mat and got in a fighting stance. Ike pulled out his sword and prepared for battle . "Do you need something"? Samus asked Little Mac as he was still affected by her question earlier, but quickly came to his senses and made eye contact with her.

"Umm...I...was...just leaving." Little Mac replied with fear and humiliation and quickly walked out of the door. He had never let nothing affect him. Especially when it came to love. He didn't really like her did he? Or was she so intimidating that it creeper him out? "OK LET'S START". Little Mac peered around the corner just to see Samus do a flip jump and kick Ike in the face. Ike jumped up slashed at Samus but missed when she back flip just in time to to get punched in the face. Samus recovered quickly and shot Ike with her paralyzer Ike was stunned which gave Samus enough time to kick him in the stomach. Ike pushed her back and used Aether and sent flying. Samus landed on the mat, but tripped Ike as she recovered. She charged her pistol and shot it on his feet. It gave enough time to charge up her jet boots and launch Ike in the air and kick him as the final blow.

"Is that all?" Samus said. Little Mac slowly started walking away from theNot only was she intimidating, but she was powerful too. Why would a girl even consider fighting in a pair of heels!? If Ike, the most powerful sword wielder couldn't defeat her, then how could he? "This can't be happening to me." Little Mac said to himself. "You're just lucky Nintendo had enough money to buy you those those heels Samus," Ike growled

"They are not heels. THEY ARE JET BOOTS!" Samus screamed.

* * *

Little Mac couldn't put thoughts together. He was just training all by himself and minding his own business. But when the mysterious lady showed up, he felt so vulnerable that it made him feel uncomfortable. The lady looked like she was in her twernty's, which meant that he would be way too young for her if he wanted to date her. If that didn't happen, he would at least try to be friends her. But how could he be friends with someone who was intimidating to be around with?

"Mr. Mac!" Little Mac turned around to see who called his name. He saw a kid with cat-like eyes, a green pointy hat, and green clothes. "Oh what's up Link? Ummm did you get shorter?" Little Mac asked. Toon Link laughed. "No. I'm Toon Link. I'm the kid version of Link," Toon Link explained. "Oh okay. So what's up?" Little Mac asked. "Well umm me and my pet pig were playing around and he sort of got...stuck. So can you help me get him back?" Toon Link asked. Little Mac didn't know what to say. He really wanted the little lad to get his pig back, but he didn't feel like helping him. He was worn out from all of the training he did, not to mention the fact that he was still thinking about the mystery lady. He looked at Toon Link again, who was starting to give him the "puppy eyes." Little Mac sighed to himself. "Umm well Toon Link I'd love to help you but-"

"You'll help me!? Yay! Now follow me!" Toon Link said as he grabbed Little Mac's boxing glove. "Wait hold-ahhh!" Little Mac screamed as Toon Link dragged him down the hall.

* * *

"You really need to work on your aerial skills Ike. Otherwise you'll just end up flat on your face," Samus nagged. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Just keep your high heels on your feet Samus." Ike said with annoyance.

"They are combat boots. THEY ARE NOT HIGH HEELS. Goodness why do people like you complain about the smallest things?" Samus said with much anger in her voice. It's been two weeks since Samus was confirmed as a split character from her power suit. It was a good way to split her moveset, but SO many viewers had complained about her "new" look. Samus thought of the situation as nuisance. She couldn't help the way she looked. People are forgetting that she's a BOUNTY HUNTER. Of course she would look "fit".

"Peach wears small heels while fighting not mention to she wears a dress. How is that even allowed!?" Samus screamed with fury, but calmed herself down so no one, especially Peach, would hear arguments. It wasn't that she had a problem with Peach.. She was a good friend of Samus.

"Maybe it's because you're a BOUNTY HUNTER. People expect you to be tough and not well-"

"But what?" Samus asked with curiosity.

"You're not very ladylike to be wearing that kind of stuff," Ike slowly said.

"Well of course obviously. Who wants to wear all that girly makeup and dress? Most of those dresses that Peach or Zelda wears seems too childish for me," Samus explained.

Samus and Ike open the doors to the Smash Recreational Center. There was a huge bowling alley in the center with a large window that showed the Smash Mansion backyard . There were also bars to get drinks which were not allowed to be reopen any time soon due to "issues" with the children. There was also an arcade which was only open to Veteran fighters. Pit was there as usual.

"Hey Pit," Samus and Ike said simultaneously. "Hey guys!" the happy angel said he finished the last level of Super Mario Bros.

"Yes! So where are you guys headed to?" Pit asked the both of them.

"We're heading outside for awhile. Wanna come?" Samus asked.

"Umm I really want to. But you see... I'm not supposed to be here actually," Pit said with discomfort.

"Why?" Ike asked.

"PIT!"

"Oh no hide me!" Pit screamed as he hid behind Ike's cape.

Suddenly, a white light began to blind the four in an instant. They all opened their eyes and realized what made Pit so afraid.

"Pit what are you doing here? You were supposed to make dinner today!"

"I'm sorry Lady Palutena! I just don't want anymore vegetables! We ate that 3 days ago!" Pit whined

"It's for your own good. You've ate so many hamburgers this week I'm thinking of turning you into one!" Palutena yelled.

"Oh and you must be Samus and Ike. It's nice to meet the both of you," Palutena said with a calm voice.

"You too," Samus and Ike said simultaneously.

"Lady Palutena! Can I please hang out with Samus and Ike for today? Please?" Pit begged.

"Oh alright! But don't think you aren't avoiding any vegetables tonight!" Palutena said.

Pit groaned. "Guys take care of Pit please. He's very clumsy," Palutena whispered to Samus's ear.

"We will," Samus said with a smile.

"See you guys," Palutena said as she dissapeared into light.

"Let's go outside already," Samus said as she pushed the both of them outside.

There was a huge mountain outside. It wasn't big enough to not be able to climb. There was also a huge pool with a path to jog along.

"Look there's Toon Link," Pit said.

"Who's climbing up the mountain though?" Samus pointed out. "Wait is that...

Well here's chapter 1! Don't forget to review! Thanks.

~The Shinesparkers


	2. How to catch a sweaty pig

"Don't hurt him!" Toon Link screamed to Little Mac all the way at the bottom of the mountain.

"I wasn't planning to!" Little Mac screamed back annoyed. Of all the things he could be doing, he had to save a stubborn pig from a mountain. Well he didn't HAVE to, but he didn't want to hurt the little Link's feelings by saying NO. Doc Louis always told Mac to help those in need despite the situation. This was one of those many circumstances. Little Mac slowly grabbed rock from rock, trying not to disturb the sleeping pig at the top, but also not to endanger himself from falling.

Little Mac is definitely not a climber, not to mention the fact that his aerial attacks are terrible. But that doesn't stop him from fighting. Little Mac slowly grabbed the rock above him.

"Okay Mac, don't look down. Just grab the stupid pig and climb down" Little Mac said to himself.

Little Mac slowly climbed to the top to where the pig was resting at. The pig wasn't very big, but it's definitely going to be a pain bringing him down. Little Mac tip toed over to the sleeping pig and carefully placed him between his arms.

"Mission successful," Little Mac sighed as he began to climb down.

"Yay, you got it!" Toon Link cheered.

"Shh! Don't disturb it. It's sleeping!" Little Mac warned him as he tried not to slip. Samus, Ike, and Pit all head over to the mountain to see what's up.

"Oh hey guys! Little Mac was just catching one of my pet pigs for me" Toon Link said.

"Umm that doesn't seem so safe for him," Ike said worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Samus said not caring at all for Little Mac's safety, "That could be his day job."

"Little Mac! Do you need any help?" Pit screamed.

Feeling annoyed Little Mac looked down at whoever asked him that ridiculous question, only to see his nightmare looking at him; Samus.

"Oh no not her! Woah! Ahhhhh!" Little Mac lost his concentration as he slipped and fell and let go of the pig.

"LITTLE MAC!" Ike and Pit screamed

"MY PIG!" Toon Link screamed.

Samus sighed and sprinted towards the mountain. She activated her jet boots and jumped towards Little Mac, catching him in mid air. Pit flew towards the pig and catched it in mid air.

"Yay! You got my pig!" Toon Link said with amusement.

"Hehe yeah. Quick question. Do pigs normally sweat this much?" Pit asked confused.

"No, it pees when it's frightened. It's adorable isn't it?" Toon Link said.

"WHAT!?" Pit screamed. He dropped the pig and ran away back into the recreational center.

"Come back! I need someone to help me clean him!" Toon Link said running after him.

Samus looked down at Little Mac who was slightly confused as to why she saved him.

"Umm why did you- ooof! " Samus simply dropped Little Mac and slowly walked away.

Ike picked Little Mac up his feet. "Hey!" Little Mac screamed at Samus, as she stopped walking, "Why did you save me?" Little Mac asked her. He regretted asking her that. He knows how intimidating she is, but he still needed an answer.

"Because I want you to be at your full power when we fight" Samus said coldly.

Little Mac remained silent. He didn't know what he did wrong that made her want to fight him. Samus walked back to the recreational center.

"Do you know what I did wrong to her?" Little Mac asked Ike with confusion.

"You don't remember? You knocked her out pretty good man, and it was kinda funny too", Ike laughed

"What? When did I do that? " Little Mac asked still confused with the change of events.

"Look you must've hit your head when Samus dropped you. Let's just go back." Ike said

"WHAT? SAMUS? WHERE'S THAT ROBOT!?" Little Mac prepared to fight his nemesis.

"Wait, you think that-"

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS. REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM AT 5:00 P.M. THAT INCLUDES NEWCOMERS, ASSIST TROPHIES, AND POKEMON. THANK YOU, " Master Hand announced on the comm. before signing off.

"Well that's our cue," Ike said before walking. Not realizing that he didn't hear any footsteps behind him, he turned around to see if Little Mac was okay.

"You coming?" Ike asked

"Oh! I'm'- I'm invited?" Little Mac said as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"You're a newcomer aren't you? So let's go."

"Ok."

They both head back into the Smash Mansion.

Due to the amount of announced fighters planning to be in Super Smash Bros 4, the auditorium was completely people who were there were either there to support their friends or were there just to simply be seen by others . Daisy from Super Mario, Shadow The Hedgehog from the Sonic series, Sylux from Metroid series, and Mewtwo from the Pokemon series. They all sat in the nosebleed section of the auditorium. But this section is commonly known as the Rejection Section.

"Oh I am so happy for our friends! Aren't you guys?" Daisy cheerfully asked the others. They all groaned in annoyance. "You're here to support Mario?" Shadow asked. "Of course! They've all worked so hard! The big surprise could be a tournament," Daisy said. Shadow chuckled to himself. "You're pretty perky for someone who hasn't been in Smash Brothers," Shadow teased. Daisy's eye had twitched at the comment Shadow made. She couldn't go anywhere without someone mentioning her situation with Smash Brothers. She put on a fake smile and looked at Shadow. "That's silly Shadow. I wasn't rejected. They just haven't chosen me yet," Daisy said while twitching her left eye. Shadow rolled his eyes at her deniance. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the assist trophy area?" Daisy asked. "No one tells me where to sit. I do what I, when I want," Shadow said. Shadow actually wasn't allowed to be an assist trophy yet. Since his Chaos Control completely blinds any player on the stage (as well as the person who releases him), Crazy Hand asked him to not participate in any fights until his Chaos Control was perfected. Shadow felt completely disrespected by Crazy Hand's decision. "It doesn't matter anyway. At least I'm actually in the game," Shadow said. He looked up at Daisy again. He knew she was about to go berserk. Before she could say anything to him, a deep voice was heard beside her. "Korera no orokamono wa, tatakai no geijutsu ni tsuite nani mo shiranai{these fools know nothing about the art of battle!}" Mewtwo said angrily. Daisy and Shadow looked at Mewtwo with confusion. "What are you saying?" Daisy asked. Mewtwo growled at himself. He knew most people wouldn't understand him. "Oh shhhh! It's starting!" Daisy said quieting the others. "Watashi no kotoba sumasshu o māku wa watashi o kyozetsu suru tame ni shiharau yohad! {mark my words 'LL PAY FOR REJECTING ME!}" Mewtwo said as the curtains on the curtains began to slowly rise.

.

.

.

The reserved seats had only consisted of the current fighters that were already confirmed before the direct. To keep things pleasant between the fighters, the newcomers were asked by Crazy Hand to sit at the bottom of the auditorium while the veterans were asked to sit at the upper level. Little Mac quietly made his way to the Newcomer section and sat by Wii Fit Trainer. "Hey Little Mac! Are you ready to feel the burn?" Wii Fit Trainer said as she jumped from her seat and began stretching her body. "Well yeah I guess," Little Mac said scratching his head. Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer had bonded quite well together. It would because they both had something in common; they both enjoyed training. The one factor that had always confused Little Mac was her name. Was her name actually Wii Fit Trainer? It always made Little Mac wonfer. He decided to keep this to himself. He didn't know if Wii Fit Trainer would get offended if he asked her that. He stopped thinking as he noticed the lights began to dim. Drum rolls had soon echoed in the auditorium. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO MASTER HAND'S LITTLE BROTHER, CRAZY HAND!" The curtains on the stage had soon rose up from their positions as Crazy Hand quickly floated on the stage. The crowd had began clapping and cheering for the floating hand. Crazy Hand had picked up the microphone from it's stand and placed it between his index and middle finger.

"Hello everyone! It is such an honor for you all to come here! The Smash Community cannot thank you enough for your endless support. Now that you guys have gathered here, I'm sure you're all wondering what's the big announcement I have been saving. And I also know that you guys are dying to hear it. So therefore, let me get straight to the point. Thanks to the strong support of the Smash Bros. fanbase, I am currently planning to host our annual, national, Invitational Tournament that will be live on national television!" Crazy Hand announced. The crowd began cheering in excitement; all except for the fighters. "That's right folks. And not only that, every current fighter that is here today will be legally required to participate in the annual tournament. So any of your favorite fighters will be fighters will be fighting for your entertainment!"

"WHAT!" Samus screamed from her seat. Everyone in the auditorium turned their heads around toward the upper level to see Samus standing from her chair. "Shut up Samus and sit back down!" Sylux screamed. "Oh shut up Sylux before I come down there and whoop your butt again!" Samus screamed back. Sylux growled and turned back around. Little Mac rolled his eyes at his rival. He'd never thought a robot would have feelings. "Now Now everyone, let's save the fighting for the tournament!" Crazy Hand happily said. Samus scuffed and sat back down. "The tournament will consist of four days of fighting. There will be five battles per day. The second day will be the semifinals, the third day will be the finals, and the fourth day will be the Death Match. The first and second day of fighting will consist of four players only. Once we reach the finals, there will be a special feature where where you as fans, will be able to vote on who gets to advance to the Death Match! The Death Match will only consist of TWO players. Also, the rules will change for every day of fighting. Now that we have gotten the basics out of the way, let's see who will be competing in the first day!" Crazy Hand said. Suddenly, the projector screen above Crazy Hand had showed the names of the fighters who were participating in the first day.

First day of fighting:

Little Mac vs. Greninja vs. Charizard vs. Olimar

Samus vs. Donkey Kong vs. Pikachu vs. Pit

Peach vs . Marth vs . Palutena vs. Diddy Kong

Mario vs. Ike vs. Luigi vs. Lucario

Wii Fit Trainer (female) vs. Villager vs. Bowser vs. Zelda

"To all of the fighters whose names are not on the list, do not worry! There will be a chance you will be added in the Semifinals week. Again I am your host Crazy Hand, and I will see you Thursday!" Crazy Hand said. The crowd turned into a frenzy as the curtains had soon came back down and covered the entire stage again.

Finally, the second chapter. This would actually have been the third chapter if I didn't merge this chapter with another. You're probably wondering why Mewtwo was speaking in Japanese. Well since Mewtwo's speeches in Super Smash Bros. Melee were japanese, I figured it would have been best if he spoke Japanese in the chapter. I thought his character would be out of place if he had spoken English. How do you think? Please give me a review. Thanks.

~The Shinesparkers


	3. Painful memories

After Crazy Hand announced the news of an upcoming tournament he was planning to host, Little Mac couldn't be any happier. He was finally going to get the chance to show off his boxing skills to the world. No more would he be a boring assist trophy, but an actual fighter for Smash Bros. To top it all off, the tournament was going to be live on television, so Little Mac couldn't lose a single would be humiliating if the world known him as a loser. "Wow!" Crazy Hand is giving us the chance to participate in a tournament? I couldn't have asked for a better workout!" Wii Fit Trainer said as she rose up from her seat and began doing jumping jacks. "Huh? Oh yeah. I think so too," Little Mac said. The tournament almost reminded Little Mac of the WVBAs...

* * *

"Well here it is Mac! This is where you're gonna be fighting!" Doc Louis said. They both walked into a stadium that had a large boxing ring in the center. "Wow Doc! You really think I'm ready?" Little Mac said. " Of course Mac! Why do you think I'm signing you up?" Doc Louis said. Doc Louis had just signed Little Mac up for the World Video Boxing Association, or WVBAs. The WVBAs was basically a boxing tournament that gave amateur boxer the chance to compete. The prize would be a world cup, as well as a $10,000 prize money, but Little Mac did not care about the money. He only wanted to have the chance to fight. Ever since he was a child, it was his dream to become a boxer. He would always sit in his living room and watch boxing matches on television. It wasn't long before Little Mac's father suddenly dissapeared and left him and his mother all alone. But his disappearance didn't affect Little Mac very much because he never looked up to his father. His mother on the hand, noticed how he was interested in boxing, and put him in boxing classes with Doc Louis as his trainer. Months later, Little Mac's mother had soon died of breast cancer. Her death was devastating to Little Mac. Seeing that he had no one else to support him, Doc Louis took him in as his own, and began training him for the WVBAs.

"Well look who came to join the fun!" a chopped up voice said behind them. Doc and Mac turned around to see an overweight man who was wearing purple shorts, purple boxing gloves, and a small crown on his head. " King Hippo," Doc Louis spat out. "Hahaha Doc! You're really gonna sign poor LITTLE Mac up for the WVBAs? Hahaha good luck kid!" King Hippo taunted. "Don't listen to him Mac," Doc Louis whispered in Little Mac's ear. "He IS signing me up; and I'm gonna win," Little Mac said. King Hippo bursted out with laughter. The sight of seeing an overweight man like King Hippo even made Doc Louis disgusted. "Hahaha! So you think you'll win huh? Sorry LITTLE Mac, but this tournament is only for ELITE boxers like me. So you can cry all the way home to your mommy... If you have one," King Hippo said. Little Mac finally lost it. Without thinking he charged straight towards King Hippo, preparing to punch him. "Mac, wait!" Doc Louis screamed. But it was too late.. Little Mac jumped in the air and punched King Hippo in the face. Unfortunately for Little Mac, his punch was ineffective and he was soon greeted with a purple boxing glove colliding into his face. King Hippo hit him so hard that it threw Little Mac back to Doc Louis, toppling him over as well. "Hahaha! Look kid! You see what what you did there? You didn't think before you tryed to punch me! I can't believe that Doc Louis is actually signing you up for the WVBAs, but it's your funeral. See ya LITTLE Mac!" King Hippo said before finally leaving the two alone in the stadium. "You okay Mac?" Doc Louis asked. Little Mac rubbed the blood off his nose before he finally looked up at Doc. "Yeah I'm fine, " Little Mac said. "You know I would have never signed you up if you weren't ready Mac. You know that right?" Doc Louis told him. "Yeah, I'm know. Thanks Doc," Little Mac said as he felt a little bit better about the situation. Doc Louis smiled at Little Mac as he smiled back. "Now, let's hurry up and get a chocolate bar at the mart before they close," Doc Louis said as he grabbed Little Mac's hand and lifted him up. "Haha, you never leave your candy bars behind huh Doc?" Little Mac asked him. "I never do Mac!" Doc Louis laughed. They both head out of the stadium.

* * *

"Ummm Little Mac?" Wii Fit Trainer said. Little Mac quickly woke up and looked at Wii Fit Trainer. "Huh? W-what happened?" Little Mac said. "The big announcement ended 20 minutes ago. You fell asleep after that," Wii Fit Trainer told him. Little Mac looked around at the auditorium. They were the only ones in there. Little Mac looked at his iPhone; the time read 1:32 p.m. "Umm thanks Wii Fit Trainer. I'll see you later!" Little Mac said as he ran out of the exit, leaving Wii Fit Trainer all alone. "Ummm okay. I'll see you too then..." Wii Fit Trainer said with sorrow in her voice.

.

.

.

.

"Well that was a waste of time. Why does Crazy Hand think it's a good idea to host a tournament at a time like this?" Samus said as both her and Ike were walking down the stairs. "I'm not sure, but it's not so bad. At least you can take your anger out on the other fighters," Ike suggested. Samus, along with Ike, had just left the auditorium in complete irritation. She couldn't believe what Crazy Hand announced this morning. Samus thought it was a ridiculous idea to host a tournament because Super Smash Bros. because there are other fighters that were also planning to be confirmed in Smash Bros. She just thought it was disrespectful to her schedule, considering the fact that she's a bounty hunter and she's always doing missions. Samus was not worried about the other fighters. She was the strongest out of all them, so there would be no point in training for a bunch newbies. "Well I have an idea," Ike said. Ike's voice had snapped Samus out of her thoughts and she waited for Ike to finish his sentence. "Why don't we...go somewhere? You know like hang out?" Ike said. Samus stopped walking and slowly turned around to face him. "You mean like a date?" Samus asked. "What! I-I didn't say anything about a date, I-I mean if you want it to be a date, I-mean *sigh* do you want to go on a date with me?" Ike said. He looked up at her visor. He couldn't tell how she was looking at the moment because her bright lit green visor was covering her face. "Sorry Ike. I'm flattered that you asked me, but I have to go on a mission. Maybe another time," Samus said. She turned around and started walking again. Ike's heart had dropped to his stomach. That was the same excuse she told him last time. "Samus, why do you act so distant from everyone? It's like you don't want any friends," Ike said. Samus stopped walking again. "I didn't come here to make friends; I only came here to fight," Samus said coldly. Ike began to annoy her. "But...aren't we friends?" Ike asked. Samus had completely frozen up. She didn't know how to respond respond to his question. It sounded as if she had been using him. "Aren't we friends? If not, then what's the point of hanging out with me then?" Ike asked. They both stood there in an awkward moment of silence. "Man. I wonder if your parents act the way you do," Ike said. He didn't realize the mistake he just made, and was soon hit in the face by Samus's arm cannon. Ike fell on the ground and looked up to see Samus aiming her arm cannon at his face. "Don't you ever talk about my parents, or my past life! I never asked anything about your life, so don't ask about mines. If I wanted to tell you, I would have already done it," Samus angrily said. Ike never saw Samus act like this before, and began to feel to feel bad about it. Fighters weren't allowed to murder or injure anyone outside of the battlefield, but he knew Samus didn't not care about the rules and would pull the trigger if she wanted to.

"Samus I-

"No. You've already shown that you're reckless in what you say, so therfore, I don't care if you apologize or not, Samus as she pulled her arm cannon away from Ike, much to his relief. She turned around and started running. "Wait Samus!" Ike screamed as he started to chase after her. Samus activated her Speed Booster and ran even faster. "Samus" Ike screamed. Ike stopped running until he could no longer do so until she dissapeared.

* * *

"That's right Mac! Keep it up!" Doc Louis said. Little Mac called Doc Louis in to help him get ready for the upcoming tournament. He needed someone to motivate him to win. "There it go Mac. Smash ain't no joke!" Doc Louis said. Little Mac continued to punch the sandbag, throwing hooks and jabs at it."Now give it the K.O. Punch!" Doc Louis screamed. "Ohhahh!" Little Mac screamed as he punched the sandbag out of another window. "Good job Mac!" Doc Louis congratulated. "Ah-ha! I found the culprit!" Crazy Hand screamed at the doorway. Doc and Mac turned around to see Crazy Hand float towards the both of them. "What the heck is that thing!" Doc Louis screamed. "What! I am not a thing! I AM CRAZY HAND!" Crazy Hand yelled. Seeing the look on his trainer's face, Little Mac finally spoke out. "Umm Doc, this is the founder of Super Smash Brothers, Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand, meet my trainer Doc Louis," Little Mac told the both of them. "Oh I'm the co-founder of Super Smash Bros. My brother Master Hand, was originally the founder of Super Smash Bros. He died in battle four years ago," Crazy Hand explained. "I'm so sorry for your loss," Little Mac said. Crazy Hand then looked at Doc Louis, who was completely freaked out at the moment.

"Oh I apologize Mr. Louis for frightening you! I just came in here to find the person who was breaking the windows in training room! And I happen to see Little Mac breaking another one!" Crazy Hand explained. "Sorry Crazy Hand. It won't happen again," Little Mac said with a smile. "I hope not. I'll see you at the tournament," Crazy Hand said as he left the two of them alone. "Well that was weird. Alright Mac take a break, " Doc Louis said. They both sat down on the training mat. "Here Mac, here a candy bar," Doc Louis said. They started chewing on their candy bars. "So Mac, how's it going here?" Doc Louis asked him. "Well almost everybody like me here. Others well...not so much." He was talking about Samus. "Wow! New enemies already? That's great! That means that they know you're a threat. Watch your back Mac," Doc Louis warned him. Little Mac nodded. He wanted to talk about the mystery woman that he was in love with, but was afraid of what Doc Louis would say. "Also," Little Mac said. Doc Louis looked down at him to see what he was going to say. Little Mac never had these conversations with Doc, so it was awkward for him. "There's this one lady that looks kinda nice. But every time I talk to her, she turns me down and walks away. She's really pretty. I don't know what her name is, but my friend Ike calls her Sammy, so I guess that's her name, Little Mac finally finished. Doc Louis looked Mac. He knew Mac was worried about the whole situation, and he wanted to be there for him. He wasn't just Little Mac's trainer; he was his father. "Look Mac. She's probably doing that because she doesn't know that much about you. Try to talk to some of the people that know her and try to get information about her. Just don't let her get under her skin. She might be doing that trip you off your game. Just keep an eye on her, Doc Louis warned.

"You're right. Thanks Doc," Little Mac said as they both smiled at each other. While they were both eating their candy bars, they both did not realize that Samus was standing in the doorway, completely hearing their whole conversation.

* * *

WARNING: Never upset Samus Aran until you want a Plasma Beam to the face. Now that Samus heard their conversation. Does she know that their talking about her? Find out in Chapter 4!

~The Shinesparkers


	4. Nightmares and underwears

"Little Mac! LITTLE MAC!" Samus screamed out to Little Mac, but there was no answer. Little Mac was standing on top of a platform, facing away from Samus. Samus continued to run towards Little Mac, only to realize that Little Mac was moving farther and farther away from her. Samus stopped running for a second and took a quick glance at her surroundings which looked quite familiar to her. Samus's past had soon catched up to her after she finally knew where she was at. "No it can't be! This is the- GEOTHERMAL POWER PLANT!" Samus screamed. A familiar, screeching roar had echoed in the whole Power Plant which made Samus put her attention on Little Mac again. Little Mac finally turned around to face Samus who had a frightened look on his face, and Samus knew why. "Why didn't you forgive me?" Little Mac asked Samus. After she heard those words, Samus's heart had dropped. "If you forgave me, we would never be in this mess!" Little Mac screamed. The guilt soon came rushing in. Suddenly, Ridley had appeared from the lava and grabbed Little Mac, shocking Samus. Little Mac began to scream in terror as Ridley flew in the air with Little Mac dangling in his claws. Out of options, Samus prepared to fire a normal missile at Ridley. She knew if she used a super missle, it would not only destroy Ridley, but it would take Little Mac's life as well. She pulled her internal trigger and fired; nothing came out of her arm cannon. Suddenly, her Power Suit slowly began to dematerialize. Samus began to panic. The Power Suit was beginning to fail, and Samus still didn't save Little Mac. Before she could do anything else, Ridley had hardened his skin and dived into the lava with Little Mac in his hand. "Noooooo!" Samus screamed. Samus stood there for a moment, as she couldn't come to grips to what she just witnessed. Knowing she could no longer do anything to help Little Mac, she runs back to the entrance of the Geothermal Power Plant. As she was about to run out of the exit, the hatch had turned red, signaling that it was locked. Samus stopped running and looked at the looked at the red hatch. She completely ran out of options at the moment, and decided to turn back around, only to run into Ike. Samus fell down and looked up at Ike, who had a disappointing look on his face. "Aren't we friends?" Ike asked her. Samus was completely dumbfounded by the sudden change of events. Before she could say anything, Ridley appeared from the lava again and grabbed Samus from behind. Samus shrieked in fear as her suit completely dematerialized; leaving her only in her zero suit. Ridley flapped his wings and began to take flight in the air. "Ike, help!" Samus screamed at Ike, but he didn't move from his spot; he only smiled at her, as if he was proud of her demise. Ridley then hardened his skin again and dived into the lava along with Samus.

.

.

.

Samus jumped out of her bed and ran into her bedroom wall. She was sweating and her heart was pounding. She had been dreaming of a nightmare that was quite frightful to her. As bounty hunter, it was common for her to experience nightmares. The creatures and the hideous monsters that she faces on her missions can be haunting. Knowing Samus, she was used to the nightmares, so she would sometimes sleep through them. But this nightmare was different from the others. This one had made her feel...afraid. She never felt this afraid since the time she was confronted by Ridley on the Bottle Ship. She hated the way she acted when he returned. On top of everything, she began to think about Little Mac. After she overheard his conversation in the Training Room, she couldn't help but feel guilty for the way she treated him. She wasn't a person to give sympathy for people who treated her in a negative way. He did uppercut Samus after all. Samus looked at the clock on her night stand. It read 4:40 a.m. It was still too early to get ready for the tournament, but Samus needed to do something that would distract her from the nightmare. Samus sighed to herself as she grabbed her bath towel, walked into her bathroom, and closed the door.

* * *

"Dark Pit! Dark Pit get down here! Palutena screamed in the kitchen. One of the soldiers quickly ran into the kitchen to her aid. "What is it M'lady?" the soldier asked. Palutena turned around to see the soldier kneeling down before her. The soldier looked up to see that she was carrying four pancakes in one hand, and a pink box in another. "Ah you! Go find Dark Pit and tell him to come here!" Palutena commanded. " Yes M'lady!" the soldier screamed as he ran into the hallway to find Dark Pit. He ran down the long hallway that had two large waterfalls pouring out on the sides until he finally arrived at Dark Pit's room. He knocked on the door and waited for Dark Pit to open it. There was no answer. The soldier gulped in fear. He knew Dark Pit was probably sleeping, and he knew that he was going to feel his wrath soon. The soldier knocked on the door again, but still did not receive an answer. "Dark Mas-"

Suddenly, the door had swung open to reveal Dark Pit, who was still in his pajamas. "What do you want? I thought I told you to never bother me if I'm sleeping," Dark Pit asked coldly. "Da-Dark Master, Lady Palutena needs your assistance in the kitchen, the soldier said. "Uhghhh. What does she want now?" Dark Pit said. As he rudely pushed the small soldier beside, he made his way to the kitchen.

.

.

"There! That she be enough!" Palutena said as she sprinkled a dash of cinnamon on the pancakes. She then heard footsteps in the hallway and turned to see Dark Pit in the doorway. "Oh there you are! I need you to do something for me," Palutena said. "What do you want lady?" Dark Pit rudely said. Palutena glared at him, but ignored his ignorance. She knew he was the only person who was capable of doing the task she planned for him to complete.. "I need you to deliver these pancakes to Pit. He's having a tournament today, so I want him to have his energy when he fights," Palutena said. Dark Pit slapped his forehead in frustration. "Why do you need me to do something for goody-two shoes Pit?" Dark Pit asked. "Because he's your brother. Plus I have a meeting with the underworld army about my cooperation with Smash Brothers," Palutena said as she placed the pancakes and a small bottle in a pink box and wrapped it up with a few strings. "We aren't brothers. We are eternal rivals," Dark Pit said. Palutena rolled her eyes at Dark Pit's dramatic behavior. "Look Pittoo. I'm letting you stay here since you don't have a home. The least thing you could do is be helpful and deliver these pancakes, Palutena said. "Don't call me that. And where do I deliver these stupid pancakes?" Dark Pit said. Palutena whirled her blue staff in the air as a strange bright of light struck the ground. Suddenly, a black hole appeared on the ground. "Alright, there's your exit," Palutena as she threw the pink box at Dark Pit. "Oh, and when you find Pit's room, make sure you pour that rejuvenation potion on the pancakes so they can be fresh for Pit to eat," Palutena said. Dark Pit looked down at the ground and looked up at Palutena. "You expect me to just jump in there?" Dark Pit said. Palutena nodded, answering his question. "There's no way I'm going, plus I'm still in my pajamas," Dark Pit said. Palutena sighed to herself and teleported behind Dark Pit; she gently pushed him into the black hole. "What the-Ahhhhh!" Dark Pit screamed. "Goodbye Pittoo!" Palutena waved "Don't call me that!" Dark Pit screamed as the black hole completely closed up, leaving Palutena alone in the kitchen once again. "Whew! Now that I got him out of here, I can finally take my bubble bath!" Palutena said as she raced to the bathhouse.

* * *

Dark Pit finally came out of the black hole and fell into a pool. Luckily, the pink box filled with pancakes landed on the grass beside the pool. "Arghhh, that woman. I'll get her for this," Dark Pit said. He climbed out of the pool and grabbed the pancakes. He started to look around at his surroundings and noticed a huge mountain behind him. He turned around to see two doors that led to the Recreational Center. Dark Pit quickly ran to doors and tryed to open them, but we're unfortunately locked. "Great. How do I get in now?" Dark Pit said to himself. He took a step back and looked the windows. There were at least 200 of them. Some of them had strange symbols on the panels. One of the symbols had a sharp looking "S" with a circle behind it, while another symbol was shaped like mushroom with eyes. Dark Pit looked at a familiar symbol: the Kid Icarus symbol. He knew that was Pit's room. He spread his wings and flew towards the window.

"Ahhhhh! That was good bath! Now it's time to work on my dinner!" Palutena said to herself. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pot of turnips. While looking in her seasoning cabinet, she noticed a familiar bottle to her."Wait, why's my rejuvenation potion doing here? And where's my love potion?" Palutena said to herself.

*Meanwhile*

Dark Pit climbed in the window and shut it behind him as he landed softly on the ground. Luckily for him the window was unlocked, so he have any problem getting in. He looked around the dark room and saw Pit sleeping peacefully on his bed. Dark Pit rolled his eyes and placed the pink box on the night stand. He opened it and saw the small bottle Palutena told him about. He looked at the front of it and noticed it said "love" on it. He wondered what it meant by that, and decided to drink the potion. He then poured the rest on the pancakes. After he was done looked inside one of the drawers and picked up a book that was titled "Pit's Diary."

"He has a diary? How feminine!" Dark Pit snickered. He opened it and skipped a few pages.

Wednesday, May 22, 2014

Dear Diary,

Today was a great victory for me. I finally defeated my rival from Hyrule. No one can stand against the Underworld Army! After my fight, I quickly climbed up the mountain to view the sunset. I cried when the sun finally dissapeared. When it finally dissapeared I realized I was really dirty from my fight with the Hyrule warrior, so I decided to go take shower. I hate changing in the locker rooms. All of the other male fighters make fun of my tighty whities."

Dark Pit opened up his underwear drawer and started to snicker. He picked up a pair of batman tighty whities and slowly put them over his pajama pants. "Wow. So that's why he calls them tighty whities," Dark Pit said to himself. Suddenly, Dark Pit heard a small murmur from Pit's bed and stopped moving. "I won't let you get away Medusa," Pit murmured to himself. Dark Pit slowly tip-toed to the window. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY MEDUSA!" Pit screamed. Pit jumped out of his bed and punched Dark Pit in face. He fell down and hit his head on the bedroom door. "Ow!" Dark Pit screamed. Pit finally awoke from his dream and looked at Dark Pit. "Dark Pit? What are you doing here? AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY UNDERWEAR!" Pit screamed. Dark Pit quickly got up and looked at Pit. It was an awkward silence between the both of them. Out of nowhere Dark Pit spreaded his wings and flew out of the window. "COME BACK HERE WITH UNDERWEAR!" Pit screamed out the window. Pit then looked down and saw his favorite dish. "Oh PANCAKES!" Pit cheered as he began eating them, completely forgetting about his broken window.

* * *

Chapter 4 has finally been finished! Sorry I haven't been online for awhile. School started for me 2 weeks ago and it has been a handful. I also don't have any Internet so please stay me here. Chapter 5 and 6 will uploaded on the same day. (Please review)

~The Shinesparkers


	5. Platoon 07

Hey viewers. I'm going to have to apologize for how vacant I've been with this story. My phone was confiscated by my irrelevant school, and I had a 1-week period to get it back. -.-

Other than that, enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

Today was the day. It took awhile for the day for of the tournament to arrive. Little Mac had thought about it all night. He was so anxious that he woke up at 6:00 a.m. "Come on Doc! We gotta get up!" Little Mac yelled as he woke up a sleeping Doc Louis. Doc Louis slept on the extra bed in Little Mac's room so he could be able to watch Little Mac's first match, as well as give him some extra training before training. Doc Louis groaned. He opened his eyes a little bit and saw a smiling Little Mac above him. "Come on! We gotta go run a few laps before the big match!" Little Mac screamed. "Okay okay! Calm down Mac! " Doc Louis said laughing. Doc Louis was used to waking up early. He would always wake up early for his fights when he was Little Mac's age. And now he was waking up early to train Little Mac. Little Mac ran out the door as soon as Doc Louis got out of bed. Little Mac peered his head at doorway. "U coming?" Little Mac asked. Doc could see how eager he was, so he had quickly put on his shoes. "Race you there!" Doc Louis screamed as he ran out of the room and ran past Little Mac. Little Mac laughed and ran after him as they both ran through the hallway.

.

.

.

Samus didn't sleep at all after the nightmare she had. It disturbed her so much that she couldn't get over it. She decided to distract herself from the troubling thoughts. Samus put on a white tank top that completely covered up her breasts and her cleavage. Crazy Hand had always complained to her that she needed to cover up a little more since she was the most "well-fit" female in the whole Smash Community. She then put on her blue zip up jacket, a pair of Nike running shoes, and her favorite red scrunchy to wrap her hair in a ponytail. She then heard a knock on her door, which was very peculiar to her. No one really visits Samus because everyone is afraid of her. "Come in," Samus said. The door opened slowly, and Samus' s face had lit up with joy.

"Hey Princess. Remember me?" Anthony teased. "Anthony!" Samus shockingly said as she ran up to him and hugged him around the neck. Anthony Higgs (who appeared in Other M), was a good friend of Samus as well as a trusted soldier in the Galatic Federation. They used to be on the 7th platoon together under the command of chairman Adam Malkovich, who sadly died in battle.

"Hey Princess. I haven't seen you since you left for your cooperation with Smash Bros. I also heard on the news that Smash Bros is hosting a tournament. And I figured you'd be in it so I decided to visit and give you some support," Anthony said.

"Nothing much. I'm just basically fighting foes from different worlds. It's just like bounty hunting," Samus said.

"It does doesn't it? I still remember the time you first became a soldier for the army," Anthony laughed. Samus stopped smiling and looked at the floor. Anthony noticed how quiet she became and looked down at her to see if she was okay. "Samus? " Anthony said with compassion. Anthony knows little about Samus's past life. But he knew that her past life had made her into the person she was today. That was why he was very careful with her feelings.

* * *

"Hello. I'm Samus Aran. I was scheduled to show up for the initiation of the Galatic Federation Army," an eighteen year old Samus said. She was finally old enough to serve as a soldier for the Galatic Federation Army. It wasn't her biggest thrill to join the army. In fact, she never wanted to do it. The reason why she had to it was because of the alien race that said it was her destiny to do so; the Chozo. However, Samus always thought they meant it in a wrong way. Samus continued to wait for an answer from the lady that was at the desk. The lady held a finger in her face which signaled her to wait until she waited for about 30 seconds until the lady finally got off the phone and looked up at her. "You're who?" the lady asked.

"Samus Aran," Samus said. The lady nodded her head and looked at her computer. She then took the pencil that was wedged in between her ear and wrote on a small note and handed it to Samus. The note read: Samus Aran. Registration no.13756. Platoon 7. "Head into room number 13," the lady said pointing into the large hallway with huge windows. Samus nodded and started walking to her destination. As she was walking, a number of guys had looked her up and down, giving her winks or whistles that had hinted at her that she was "attractive". Samus rolled her eyes in disgust. The male dominance never shows the female race any mutual respect without having to look at them in a pervert perspective. She finally reached her destination. Room 13 was the day she would hopefully become a GO soldier. If not then it really wouldn't bother her.

She opened the door slowly to face a handful of men. Some were a bit muscular while others were a little bit scrawny to even be soldiers. They all stared at Samus with curiosity. They never expected a female to arrive at a place like this. She counted all of them mentally. There were at least 5 of them, which told her that this team was going to be pretty small. "Ahhhhh a bug! Get away from me!" a soldier screamed as he jumped up and started stomping on the ground violently. "Lyle, it's just a lady bug," a soldier said trying to calm him down. "Shut it Maurice! You don't understand how horrible bugs can be!" Lyle screamed. Samus sat down on one of the benches alone, and she couldn't help but noticed one of the soldiers looking at her. One of the men smirked at Samus and slowly rose up from his chair to approach her. She noticed him approaching her, but kept her attitude stable. "So I guess you're gonna be one of us huh? Tell me sweet cheeks, what's your name?" the man asked. Samus knew that he was flirting with her, but she was uninterested. She was trying her best to ignore the man despite the fact that he was completely invading her space. The other men were at looking at Samus as if they were curious to know what her name was as well She bit her lip and finally spoke out.

"I'm Samus Aran."

"Samus huh? That's a manly name for a sweetcheeks like you, the man said.

"James, leave her alone man. The commander will be on your tail if he sees you flirting with another soldier," the scrawny soldier said.

"Up yours GAY.G!" James screamed. K.G. stayed quiet. He knew he was weaker than any of the other soldiers in the room, so he kept his distance. "Yeah James. I don't think you should mess with her," another soldier said.

"Calm down Anthony. You'll get your turn soon,"James said. Anthony sighed to himself

Samus looked down at Jame's name tag. It read: James Pierce. Registration no. 20846. James looked back at Samus who was still looking at his name tag. He then slowly leaned in closer to Samus in order to kiss her. Finally looking up and noticed what he was doing, Samus put her hand on Jame's face and pushed him straight to the wall. James shrieked at the sudden jolt of pain. All the soldiers looked at Samus with complete shock. K.G. was fearful yet relieved that someone had finally stood up to James. Anthony slowly got up and approached Samus. She started to glare at him which gave him a warning that she would do the same thing to him if he would slip up. Before he could speak to her, the door opened. Everyone including Samus turned around to face the person who came in. "Commander Adam?" Anthony said.

"Ah, good to see you Anthony," Adam said. He then looked at Samus who gave him a glare as well, though it didn't intimidate him all. He noticed something that was wrong. He glanced at the huge dent in the wall saw James getting up, still recovering from Samus's attack. "James, why did you make that huge dent?" Adam asked.

"Why don't you ask Sweetcheeks over there? " James said pointing at Samus. Adam looked at Samus and smirked. "So you're the one who was scheduled to be here?" Adam asked.

"That's right, my name is-"

"I know who you are," Adam said cutting her off in the middle of her sentence. Samus stopped talking and mentally went into defense mode as Adam got closer to her. "Look Samus. I know what you're thinking. You expect to be treated respectfully here and I get that. But don't think you'll receive things just because you're a woman." Adam scolded. He wasn't mad at Samus at all. In fact, he was glad that someone finally taught James some discipline. Samus looked at him with no expression which slowly turned into a smile. "Understood Adam," Samus spit out. "You mean Commander Adam.," Adam corrected her. Samus rolled her eyes. Adam smirked at her. He knew Samus was going to be a handful on his platoon. "Now everyone follow me to the briefing room. We have an upcoming mission to discuss, " Adam said. Everyone stood up and followed Adam to the door. James followed out as he stared coldly at Samus and she returned the favor. As Samus was about to exit, she was stopped by Anthony.

"Hey Samus, I know it's so far been rough for you to fit in right now, but trust me, you'll like it here," Anthony said smiling at her. "I don't have to fit in. "I'm not here to fit in and I don't plan to impress Adam. So you can get that thought out of your head," Samus said coldly as she walked right past Anthony who stopped smiling. "But thanks for trying," she said. "Um thanks?" Anthony said confused. "I was being sarcastic," Samus said. "Oh right. Yeah I knew that," Anthony said. Samus rolled her eyes at Anthony's naive nature. "Let's catch up with the others. They might be wondering where we are by now," Samus said. They quickly head out of the room.

* * *

"Samus?" Anthony said. Samus finally looked up and looked at Anthony. "Sorry. I was caught up in my thoughts." Samus chuckled. "That's okay, I understand. Were you planning to work out or something?" Anthony asked. "Yeah I was planning to take a small jog. I wouldn't mind if you'd come with." Samus told him. "Ok let's go," Anthony smiled. Samus lead the way. Anthony was finally glad he could spend time with his long time friend. He hasn't seen her in awhile and knowing Samus, she's a busy person. But Samus felt the same way too. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him being here. She even forgot about her nightmare.

.

.

.

Ike hasn't seen Samus in two days, and he began to worry. It wasn't a big surprise that he couldn't find her. The female fighter's dorm was on the East side of the Mansion while the male fighter's dorm was on the West. He wanted to give Samus some space after what he said to her, but he couldn't risk the bond that he had with her be destroyed. He walked to the mess hall that had the longest table ever. Marth was having breakfast with Lucina. "Good morning Ike," Lucina greeted while eating her toast. "Good morning," he said back, "where's Chrom?"

"Chrom had gotten caught up in a meeting with Master Hand. He won't be back until the tournament starts," she explained while sipping her tea. "Cool. So are you and Chrom participating in the tournament?" Ike asked.

Lucina stopped chewing and sighed. "There's a chance Chrom will be fighting but I probably won't. It's due to this..."clone" situation," Lucina said while looking at Marth. Marth rolled his eyes and began to explain. "People think Lucina is a clone of me and think that she's a waste of a fighter," Marth said while flipping his hair.

"Well I could kind of understand why. Marth already looks like a girl, so if you would add Lucina to the picture, you guys would kinda look like sisters," Ike said. Lucina giggled at Ike's joke. Marth turned bright red and stood up from his chair. "I am not a woman! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go blow dry my hair before the tournament," Marth said before walking off. Ike bursted out laughing. He couldn't help but make fun of March's feminism. Lucina started laughing with him as well. As Marth stomped away, the mess hall became quiet once again.

"Hey Lucina have you seen Samus?" Ike asked.

"Samus Aran the bounty hunter? I'm not sure. Is she the one with the long ponytail?"

"Maybe. Where did she run off too?" Ike asked.

Before Lucina could give him information about the whereabouts of Samus, Crazy Hand's voice had echoed in the whole mansion.

"ATTENTION PARTICIPATING FIGHTERS, REPORT TO THE TRANSPORTER ROOM. THE TOURNAMENT WILL BE STARTING IN 2 HOURS."

* * *

"That's right Mac! Keep going!" Doc Louis said. Him and Mac had been running for the tournament. Although he was proud to see Little Mac having a positive attitude towards the tournament, he was worried that he would over exhaust himself before he could even fight. "Ok Mac let's take a break," Doc Louis said out of breath. "Oh come on Doc! Can I just run one more lap around?" Little Mac whined. He hate to sound like a little kid, but he didn't want to let the opportunity of victory pass right out of his boxing gloves. What if he met that mysterious woman and she would be watching him? Little Mac waited for an answer while Doc Louis gave him a fatherly look. He could tell Doc Louis was worried about him, but what was there to worry about? Doc Louis sighed and looked at the path in front of them. "Alright you can go ahead. But one more lap," Doc Louis said. As soon as he said those words, Little Mac had zapped in a full sprint. "I should probably go keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't fall out," Doc Louis said to himself before running off with him.

"Almost there," Little Mac said to himself. He could hardly believe that he was fighter for Smash Bros. And now, he was going be in a tournament. On top of everything he started to think about his opponents. He began to think about how tough his opponents were and how they fight. Out of all the fighters, he began to think about Samus. He was certain that it was a robot, but what kind of robot has an arm cannon? Little Mac was so busy thinking about the tournament that he forgot he was even running. "Little Mac, look out!" Doc Louis screamed behind him. Finally he looking up, Little Mac didn't have time to slow down as he ran straight into the woman that he feared the most. "Ahhhhhh!" Little Mac screamed. He fell right on top of Samus, knocking her down and making Anthony fall on his face in the process. Doc Louis quickly ran to the accident. Little Mac groaned in pain as he looked at Samus, their eyes locking in with each other. Little Mac couldn't help but blush at how beautiful Samus was. She looked up at Little Mac, (who was very close to her face), with confusion. Feeling angry and humiliated, Samus pushed Little Mac off and quickly stood up, rejecting Anthony's hand to help her up. "Ow!" Little Mac screamed. Doc Louis had pulled him up on his feet. "Uh, sorry about that. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't bother to look up," Little Mac smiled at Samus trying to make her feel a little better, but he received a glare from her. "Hey Princess, you know these two? " Anthony asked. "Your name's Princess?" Little Mac asked her. Samus looked at him with a look of confusion. He didn't even know her name. Suddenly Samus didn't feel so good as she soon begin to think about her nightmare once again. Doc Louis whispered at Little Mac. "Hey Mac, isn't this the girl you said you liked?"

"What? You...like me?" Samus asked with complete shock. "Oops," Doc Louis said. He wasn't much of a good whisperer. Little Mac blushed even harder."WHAT! NO! I - I DON'T LIKE YOU! I LOVE YOU! NO! I -MEAN YEAH YOU'RE CUTE BUT - NO WAIT- ARRGHH!" Little Mac said. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. The person he had been trying to avoid had soon found out about his secret. Out of options, Little Mac ran back to the mansion. "Mac wait!" Doc Louis screamed as he chased after him. It wasn't long before Master Hand's voice was heard on the communicators.

"ATTENTION PARTICIPATING FIGHTERS, REPORT TO THE TRANSPORTER ROOM. THE TOURNAMENT WILL BE STARTING IN 2 HOURS."

"We should get going, Anthony said.

"Right," Samus said. Aside from all what's happened, they both head into the mansion.

* * *

"Poor Little Mac! Not only did Samus overhear Mac and Doc's conversation, but she finds out that he actually likes her, does she feel the same way? Find out soon! And please review. Thanks

~The Shinesparkers


	6. The fight

Dark Pit didn't feel so well. After escaping from Pit's grasp, he didn't feel very well. While he was flying his vision was blurry and his wings felt heavy when he flew back to Palutena's temple. He finally arrived at the front gate of the temple. It slowly opened when he finally approached it. His legs felt wobbly. What was happening to him? He struggled to get to the front doors that led to the way inside the temple. Two soldiers opened the door for Dark Pit, welcoming in. "Good morning Dark Master," one of them greeted.

"Whatever, " Dark Pit said coldly. "Um sir," Dark Pit slowly turned around to see what the soldiers needed. "Why are you wearing Pit's underwear sir?" the soldier pointed out. Dark Pit looked down and realized he was still wearing Pit's underwear. Dark Pit begin to blush and was completely embarrassed at how ridiculous he looked. "Hehehehe," the other soldier snickered. Dark Pit turned around quickly to face the soldier. "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!? Dark Pit yelled.

"N -no sir!" the soldier said nervously. Dark Pit glared and slowly turned around. He really didn't have the energy to yell or fight anyone. The soldier sighed in relief as he didn't have to feel Dark Pit's wrath this time. He took a glance at the dark angel who was starting to wobble. "Dark Master, are you all right? " the soldier asked. There was no answer. Suddenly, Dark Pit had dropped to his knees and fell to the ground. "Oh my gods! Dark Master!" the two soldiers ran to Dark Pit's aid who was now unconscious. The soldier felt his pulse. "His pulse is fatal! Go and find Lady Palutena! I will take him to the medical room!" The other soldier quickly ran to where to Palutena's location.

.

.

.

"As you all know, I am now a newly fighter for Smash Bros. You should also know that the Smash Bros. is hosting their first tournament this year, and me and Pit are participating in this tournament. So that means I will not be here for the rest of the day," Palutena announced to the crowd. The whole crowd gasped. Palutena was having a meeting with the underworld army about her absence from the temple. It was dangerous for an important goddess like Palutena to leave her temple. It could leave the temple vulnerable to any attacks from other enemy nations. Palutena wasn't worried that Medusa would come back. After all, Pit defeated her and banished her to another dimension, So there was no need to worry. Palutena was going to leave the temple in Dark Pit's hands after he comes back from his mission, so what could go wrong? The crowd started to murmur at the news. They worried about Palutena's safety, and theirs as well. "Calm down everyone, calm down. There is nothing to fear. I will be in safe hands while I am away for the tournament. Dark Pit will look after the temple," Palutena said. The crowd completely turned into a frenzy. Being looked after a responsible goofball like Pit is fine , but being looked after a sinister selfish brat like Dark Pit is unacceptable . Palutena sighed. The door then flew open which brought everyone's attention to the entrance, even Palutena. "Lady Palutena! We need your assistance!" the soldier screamed.

* * *

Around 12:30 p.m., the mansion had completely filled up with people. Since the tournament was going to be held in the Smash Stadium, it was no surprise people were rushing to reserve a seat. At 12:35 the fighters who were competing against each other this week had arrived at the Transporter room. The Transporter room was basically a room where fighters would be teleported to a stage to battle on. To teleport, the fighters would have to stand on the warp pad and they would be sent off onto the stage. Little Mac had finally arrived at the room. Olimar, Charizard, Greninja, Mario, Pit, Peach, and Bowser were the fighters that arrived. Others who were waiting for their fights had waited in the Spectators room. "Hiya Little Mac!" Peach greeted. "Hey Princ- I mean Peach, " Little Mac said. He forgot that Peach doesn't want him to greet her by her kingdom name. "Hehe, it's okay. You'll get used it," Peach said as she walked away. Little Mac smiled as she walked but then felt a pair of eyeballs stare a him. He then Mario who was staring dead at him. "Uhhhhh hey Mario," Little Mac greeted.

"Don't a-hey Mario me," Mario said. Confused at Mario's attitude towards him, he finally asks him something that upsets Mario. "Mario, do you have a problem with me? If so, then what I do wrong?" Little Mac asked. .

Mario slowly walked up to Little Mac, who was very uncomfortable at the moment. "Look Little Mac. I know what you are a-trying to do. You are trying to steal Miss a-Peach away from me! But it won't happen!" Mario screamed. "Uhhhhh," Little Mac said.

"Mario! Leave Little Mac alone and come with me to the Spectator's Room!" Peach screamed.

"Ok! Let's a-go!" Mario said cheerfully.

"Bye Little Mac! Good luck on your match!" Peach said. "See ya Peach," Little Mac said. Mario glared at Little Mac as he walked by him and followed Peach out the door. Little Mac sighed to himself as he walked towards the huge window that showed the view of the stadium and stage that was in the center. He began to look at the stats. It was so many people that to Little Mac they looked like little ants. It was a good thing the windows were sound proof. He imagined himself fighting on the stage, the people cheering his name. Little Mac stopped daydreaming as he felt something poking at his left leg. He looked down and saw a red looking pepper with a flower on top that had arms and legs. Little Mac picked up the pikmin and held it in his arms. The pikmin looked up Little Mac and started poking at his nose. "Ow! What was that for?" Little Mac said. Olimar finally realized that one of his pikmin was missing and saw Little Mac holding it in his arms. He quickly ran over to him and tapped him on his leg. "Oh umm is this yours?"

Olimar nodded. Little Mac handed the pikmin to Olimar and he soon waddled away.

"Wow. Look who's acting friendly," Ike said. Little Mac looked up. "Oh hey Ike."

"Crazy day huh?" Ike said. "I'll say," Little Mac agreed, "this place is so weird." "Well you'll get used to it," Ike comforting him.. "Yeah, I guess," Little Mac said with discomfort. "Don't worry. I've been there. This place is weird. That's because so many people come from different universes, it's quite difficult to actually. You're one of the most normal people here Little Mac," Ike said. "Really? I am?" Little Mac looked at him smiling. Ike nodded. Little Mac started to feel better about himself. Ever since he came here he had worried about fitting in with the more "experienced" fighters; but to hear that he was the most normal fighter in Smash from an experienced fighter, it made him feel more confident. "How many people do you think are here?" Little Mac asked. "Master Hand said there's at least 65,000 people here. It's also gonna be live on T.V." Ike told him. Little Mac's eyes widened when Ike said that. He really needed to win. This would be a great opportunity to show off his boxing skills to the world. Little Mac smiled at the thought. "Now that I've gotten that out of the way, I've been meaning to ask you this ever since the mountain incident," Ike said. Little Mac stopped smiling and looked at Ike. "Do you like Samus?" Ike asked.

* * *

"Do not worry Dark Master. Lady Palutena will be here soon to assist you," the soldier said. "Ughhhhh," Dark Pit groaned. Dark Pit had to be carried by five soldiers to be taken to the medical room. His face was red and he was sweating uncontrollably. Dark Pit never got sick before, so it was quite frightening to see him in a state like this. Palutena quickly ran in the medical with two soldiers behind him. "What's is the matter with Dark Pit!?" she screamed. The soldier turned around to face Palutena. He could tell she was worried. "We don't not know M'lady! He fell out at the temple's entrance," the soldier explained. Palutena walked to the medical cabinets as three other soldiers walked in. "Quickly everyone! Analyze his body and see if you notice anything wrong!" Palutena commanded them.. "Yes M'lady!" they all screamed. They looked at Dark Pit's physical features. They didn't notice anything different. One of the soldiers checked his hair, another checked his eyes, while the other checked clothes. "Don't you dare...*cough* touch me," Dark Pit said. "Stop talking Dark Pit. You could probably put yourself in a worse state if you use your energy too much," Palutena scolded. Dark Pit groaned in annoyance. "Alright I'll just mix this potion with that. And add a few pills with that," Palutena said to herself mixing the potion with a few healing pills. Palutena was a healing remedy for Dark Pit. She had always made one for Pit when he got sick. She's hoping it will have the same effect on Dark Pit as well.

Alright I'm finished, " Palutena said, "Here drink this." She poured the remedy down Dark Pit's throat, which he swallowed roughly. Dark Pit started to gag due to how horrible the remedy tasted. "I know it doesn't taste great Dark Pit but you're going to have to deal with it if you want to feel better," Palutena said. In top of everything that was happening, she began to worry about the temple's sake and the soldiers who stayed here. With Dark Pit in his state, he wouldn't be able to defend the temple if it were to be attcked. How will the temple be stable? "M'lady, I have found something!" One of the soldiers said digging into Dark Pit's pocket. He pulled out a small bottle and handed it her. She looked at the bottle. It had the word "love" written on it. "Oh no," She said, "Dark Pit did you drink this?" Dark Pit looked up at the bottle. "Oh yeah *cough* I did. And I poured a little on Pit's pancakes," he said with a weak voice. "Oh no," Palutena said. "What's the deal? Is that reason why *cough* I'm sick?" Palutena looked at Dark Pit with a worried face. She knew he left at 4:30 a.m. It was now 1:00 p.m. That means it might be too late for the healing remedy to work on Dark Pit. Palutena rushed out of the medical room. "M'lady! Where are you going!?" the soldier asked her. "You guys look after Dark Pit! I'm going to go find Pit! " Palutena screamed.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER INVITATIONAL TOURNAMENT! " Crazy Hand announced on the microphone. The crowd began to scream in joy. "I AM YOUR YOUR HOST CRAZY HAND, AND TODAY, YOU WILL WITNESS THE TOUGHEST FIGHTERS BATTLE THEIR HEARTS OUT TO PROVE THEIRSELVES AS THE BEST OF THE BEST. "The rules are very simple. The last person standing will win. Each player will have 4 stocks. There is no timer in this fight. If a player falls off the stage or is knocked out of the perimeter will self-destruct and will lose a stock. If a player runs out of stocks they will be defeated and be transported out of the ring. The fighter's percentages will on appear on the projector screens. The higher the percentage, THE FARTHER THEY LAUNCH. SMASH BALLS will only appear. Now, are you ready TO SMASH!" Crazy Hand asked the crowd as the crowd cheered in agreement.

"Then prepare to meet your fighters!" Crazy Hand said. Little Mac, Olimar, Greninja, and Charizard all teleported on the center stage of the stadium. The crowd cheered again as they saw the fighters appear on the stage. "Woahhhhh, " Little Mac said to himself as he saw looked around the stadium. Little Mac then saw himself on the projector screen. "Okay you guys, stand far away from each other and move to a spot you feel comfortable in," Master Hand told the fighters.

The fighters moved to their positions. Olimar stood in the center, Charizard stood on the far right side of the stage, Greninja jumped to a platform and stood there, and Little Mac stood on the far left side of the stage. Master Hand teleported to the transporter room and continued to speak again. "SIMULATION READY! Master Hand screamed. Suddenly the fighters were no longer in the stage that they were currently standing on. The stage had transformed into an industrial-like platform and the air had felt hot. Little Mac looked at the wall and witnessed lava pouring out it. He then looked down at the ground and saw nothing but a pool of lava that completely covered the ground. WARNING FIGHTERS! IF YOU HIT THE LAVA BELOW YOU, YOU WILL LOSE 2 STOCKS INSTEAD OF ONE.," Master Hand warned him. "Great. This'll be easy, Little Mac muttered to himself.

.

.

.

"Woah! What happened to the stage!?" Toon Link screamed. Samus's eyes had widened at the view. She knew this stage. It looked all too real to her. "It's...The Pyrosphere, Samus said. Everyone had turned their towards her. They wondered how did she knew the name of the stage. "The Pyro what?" Toon Link asked. Samus sighed at Toon Link's curiosity. "The Pyrosphere is the name of the stage. It was where I fought my nemesis during a mission," Samus explained. Everyone looked at her with curiosity in their. Seeing a stage like this, they couldn't imagine the horrors Samus faces on her daily missions. "I hope that lava won't hurt them, " Peach said looking fearful. Seeing how deeply worried she looked, Mario put his hand on Peach's shoulder, trying to comfort her. But she didn't notice. Samus stayed quiet. "I hope Little Mac will win too," Peach continued. Mario froze after he heard her say those words. He gently took his hand off his shoulder. He began to think that Peach cared about Little Mac's existence more than his. Seeing his brother hurt, Luigi pat Mario on the back, trying to lift his spirits up.

"Are you ready!?" Crazy Hand said while twitching. The crowd cheered in agreement. "3,2,1, GO!" Crazy Hand said. And with that, the match finally began.

Greninja threw the first punch. He teleported in front of Little Mac and slashed him with slashed him with a water shuriken. Little Mac didn't expect the expect the attack and fell off the stage. He grabbed the ledge at the last second, and jumped in the air, dodging Greninja's 2nd water shuriken in the process. Olimar plucked 3 pikmin and a yellow pikmin at Charizard, immobilizing him. Charizard shook the the pikmin and blasted his fire breath. Olimar rolled back and threw a red pikmin(which is immune to fire), towards Charizard knocking him off the stage while inflamed. Charizard flapped his wings and flew into air. Looking for a weak target other than Olimar, Charizard targets Little Mac. Seeing Charizard coming after him, Little Mac charged up his punch and punched Greninja right in the gut. Greninja flew off the perimeter of the stage and self destructed. "GRENINJA! 3 STOCKS LEFT!" Crazy Hand screamed. The crowd cheered at Little Mac. His punches were completely satisfying to the crowd. Little Mac jumped up used his rising uppercut to knock Charizard of the perimeter, making him self destruct. "CHARIZARD! 3 STOCKS LEFT." Unable to recover in mid air, Olimar took the chance to jump and throw a purple pikmin at Little Mac, launching him. Little Mac grunted at the pain. Little Mac jumped and used his rising uppercut to get back on the stage. However, due to Little Mac's weak aerial skills, he didn't reach the ledge and quickly sank to the lava, self destructing. The crowd gasped in shock. "LITTLE MAC! 2 STOCKS LEFT." Little Mac then appeared on the stage again along with Charizard and Greninja. "Darn it, " Little Mac said to himself. He was the only player that had 2 stocks left. Everyone else was ahead of him. He needed to figure out a way to catch up without getting knocked out. Little Mac looked up and saw Greninja preparing to slash him with a water blade. Little Mac prepared himself and faked his punch, tricking Greninja. Seeing his guard was down, Little Mac took the opportunity to punch him, giving him 36% worth of damage. The crowd gasped as Greninja was launched off the stage. Unfortunately for Little Mac, It wasn't enough to knock Greninja out of the stage, as he vanished into water and appeared back on the stage. Little Mac had a huge disadvantage here. His opponents were completely skilled in recovery and aerial abilities.;that makes him an easiest target to launch. The crowd began to cheer as the Smash Ball appeared, floating around in the air waiting for a fighter to gain it's power. Little Mac quickly jumped up to destroy ot. He needed to gain it's power so he can be ahead of the the match. Little Mac uppercutted the Smash Ball, but was unsuccessful at breaking it. Greninja jumped and threw a water shuriken at it, hitting it multiple times but not shattering it. Olimar used his winged pikmin to fly towards the Smash Ball and shattered it with a purple pikmin. "Oh no," Little Mac said to himself. The crowd began to cheer as Olimar jumped into his rocket ship and flew into the sky. The stage suddenly began to swarm with huge lady bug creatures which began biting on the players. "Ow ow! Stop biting me!" Little Mac screamed.

The lady bug like creatures dissapeared and Olimar's spaceship soon came crashing down on the stage, knocking Charizard and Greninja off the stage. "GRENINJA AND CHARIZARD! 2 STOCKS LEFT!." Little Mac ran up to Olimar and surprised him with his 5 hit combo, giving him a damage percentage of 45%. Olimar was easily launched off the stage. Olimar quickly threw his three pikmin away and used his winged pikmin to safely fly back on the stage. "Darn it," Little Mac thought to himself while kneeling down, "this Olimar guy has a great recovery technique, but why does he throw his minions away before using it?" Olimar plucked three of his pikmin again and ran towards Little Mac while throwing a purple pikmin. Little Mac jumped up and avoided the attack while landing on one of the platforms. Olimar used his winged pikmin and began to fly towards Little Mac with his pikmin riding along. Suddenly, Olimar had quickly sank to the ground. Little Mac saw this happen, and was slightly confused. "Why did he sank so quickly than before?" Little Mac said to himself. Out of nowhere, Greninja appeared in front of Little Mac and threw a charged water shuriken at him. Little Mac fell off the stage, but was suddenly hit in the head with a rock. "Arghhh! Little Mac shrieked in pain and fell to the ground. Olimar threw a white pikmin at Charizard, poisoning him Little Mac quickly got up to his feet. He turned around and hit Greninja right in the face, afflicting massive damage. Little Mac heard a familiar bell ring and looked on his face on the projector screen. His percentage was 78%, but the letters K.O. had flashed above his Punch-Out symbol. Little Mac began to smile. "It's time to do it," Little Mac said.

.

.

.

What was that bell noise?" Peach said.

I don't know a-princess, Luigi said. "Hahaha. Little Mac is finally gonna release it," Everyone heard a deep voice behind them and turned around to see Doc Louis standing in the doorway. Samus had an uncomfortable look on her face. "Mr. Louis, you've been standing there the whole time?" Toon Link asked him. "Of course. I love watching Little Mac fight. He is my pupil after all," Doc Louis said while walking down the aisle. "You don't seem worried about him," Samus said. "No but you do," Doc Louis said to her. Samus rolled her eyes as Doc Louis sat by Samus which made her scoot away from him. Samus looked back at the stage and saw Little Mac standing in the middle of the Pyrosphere. "Why is he just standing there!? He's going to get knocked out! " Samus angrily said. Doc Louis chuckled. "You're just like Little Mac Mac," Doc Louis whispered to himself. "What? " Samus said. "Ummmmm, nothing," Doc Louis said.

.

.

.

Little Mac stood in the center of the Pyrosphere. He finally had an opportunity to knock out all of his opponents at once. Seeing his guard was down, Charizard, Olimar, and Greninja charged towards at Little Mac. Little Mac quickly side stepped and used the K.O. Punch, knocking all of his opponents off the stage. Greninja and Charizard flew into a the sky and disappeared into a star while Olimar hit the glass of the Spectator'ss Room, frightening everyone that was in it. "GRENINJA AND CHARIZARD! 1 STOCK LEFT! OLIMAR! 3 STOCKS LEFT!" Crazy Hand announced. The crowd began to cheer in amazement. "Little Mac! Little Mac! Little Mac!" the crowd cheered. Olimar quickly appeared on the stage and ran towards Little Mac for revenge. "Ok Mac. You can do this. It's risky, but you can pull it off," Little Mac said to himself. Little Mac side stepped to avoid being slapped by a white pikmin. He jumped on a platform and waited for his chance. Olimar quickly threw his pikmin off the stage and used his winged pikmin to fly to Little Mac. "Bingo," Little Mac said. Little Mac quickly jumped in the air above and waited for Olimar to come after him. "GOTCHA!" Little Mac screamed as he slam dunked Olimar into the lava, knocking him out instantly. "OLIMAR! 1 STOCK LEFT!" The crowd cheered even louder at Little Mac's efforts to catch up. "Yes!" Little Mac screamed as he grabbed the ledge of Pyrosphere and pulled himself up, completely exhausted. He then saw a Smash Ball finally appear again.

"A Smash Ball! This is my chance!" Little Mac said. Greninja threw a water shuriken at the Smash Ball, which hit it multiple times. Olimar threw a blue pikmin at the Smash Ball, but missed. Charizard used his fire breath to hit the Smash Ball, but unable to destroy it. "NOW!" Little Mac screamed as the Smash Ball flew towards him. He charged up his punch and hit the Smash Ball, shattering it. Little Mac then turned into a green orb of light, which blinded his opponents. The light then faded away and Olimar's pikmin had hid behind Olimar in fear.

.

.

.

"Wow! What happened to Little Mac!?" Toon Link screamed. Doc Louis laughed at Toon Link's question. "That's Giga Mac. It's Mac's special weapon. It needs mental and spiritual energy to be activated," Doc Louis explained to them. "Mama Mia! He's so huge!" Luigi screamed. "Is there any consequences if he uses it?" Samus asked. Doc Louis swallowed the rest of his Candy Bar and began speaking. "Yeah. Painful consequences in fact. After he transforms back into his regular state, he will immediately get migraines, and his body gets heavy, which is why he's only allowed to use it ONLY ONCE in a battle. It puts stress on the body, but it's very powerful," Doc Louis said. "What happens if he uses it too long?" Samus asked him. "Well, he can only use it for 30 seconds, and longest he's ever used it was 50 seconds, and he past out. I have no idea what will happen if uses go over a minute though. I'm sure there will be no circumstances where he would use it to that extent though," Doc Louis said. Samus looked back at the stage. "Yeah the boy has gone through a lot. He both of his parents when he was a kid," Doc Louis said. "Oh, that's so sad," Wii Fit Trainer said. "Yeah it sure is. I wonder if there's someone here in this competition that actually went through the same thing he went through," Doc Louis said. Samus froze when he said that. She quickly rose to her seat and walked towards the exit. Everyone turned around to look at her. "Hey Samus, where you going?" Sonic asked. She looked back at the others who looked very curious at the moment. "I'm getting ready for my match. Don't worry about me," Samus said as she walked out of the Spectator's Room. All of the fighters were too fixated about Samus that they didn't realize that Little Mac had just won the first match.

* * *

This chapter was ridiculously long. Hopefully I didn't bore you guys to death with this one. Next chapter will be different. In fact, it's going to be quite hilarious, so please review!

~The Shinesparkers


	7. Pills n' Potions

The temple was surprisingly quiet this noon. It was most likely due to the fact that Palutena was gone and she wasn't yelling at her servants to help make potions or keep an eye on Pit whnever he dissapears on an adventure. Even if it was quiet, the Underworld Army soldiers were quite afraid that their goddess was gone, and the only person who keep an eye on them was unconscious. Three soldiers were keeping an eye on Dark Pit to make sure he would wake up. Suddenly a loud beeping was heard in the medical room, and it alarmed other soldiers who were nearby. "What's going on!" A soldier said in the doorway. The three soldiers didn't here him considering the fact that the alarm was too loud for them to hear each other. One of the soldiers locked at the monitor which showed Dark Pit's heartbeat and blood pressure. "His life signs are going critical!" The soldier said. Not knowing how to perform CPR, the soldiers poured water on Dark Pit's face, trying to wake him up. "Come on Dark Master! Please wake up!" the soldier said pushing Dark Pit back and forth. Suddenly the beeping had stopped and Dark Pit's life signs had went flatline. "Noooooo!" One of the soldiers screamed. "Get the healing potion and pour it in his mouth!" The soldier did as he was told and opened the potion cabinet and grabbed the healing potion and quickly poured it into his mouth. "Anything?" the soldier asked. .The words 'lifesigns terminated' had scrolled on the monitor, showing that their efforts were unsuccessful. "No. It's over," the soldier said, tears growing in his eyes. The leader bowed his head down in shame. One of the soldiers slowly walked with sadness to announce the news to the crowd outside of the medical room door. He opened the door and looked at the crowd with sad eyes and they immediately knew the operation was unsuccessful. The crowd of soldiers were silent. In respect they took off their helmets one by one. The leader took Dark Pit's golden leaves off from around his head and handed it to the crying soldier besides him.

"Here. Give this to Lady Palutena when she arrives."

"O- *sniff* okay," the soldier said rubbing his tears on his arm. Suddenly. The leader slowly walked over to Dark Pit and prepared to pick his lifeless body up. Suddenly, the leader was hit in the face unexpectedly and was thrown against the wall. He rubbed his head and slowly looked up to Dark Pit standing on the medical table. "Da- Dark Master?" he said. Dark Pit had smiled at him evily. His eye color had completely changed from amber, to hot pink. "I love pancakes", Dark Pit grumbled. "What?" the leader asked. The soldier who was crying had walked back in. "Dark Master! You're alive!" he screamed as he ran toward Dark Pit. Dark Pit slapped him viciously with the end of his dark bow. "Dark Master! What are you doing!?" The leader screamed. "I LOVE PANCAKES!" Dark Pit screamed as he jumped on top of the leader. "I WANT PANCAKES! GIMME PANCAKES!" Dark Pit screamed. "Ahhhhh! We don't have pancakes Dark Master!" the soldier screamed in fear. He wondered why was he acting like this. In anger, Dark Pit punched the leader in his nose, making him bleed. He then ran outside to the hall where the citizens where currently grieving over his death. They all gasped as they saw Dark Pit. "Dark Master! You're alive!" one of the soldiers screamed in the crowd. The crowd cheered when they saw that Dark Pit was still alive. Dark Pit ran through the crowd, pushing every soldier that was in his way. Seeing that he was fleeing, some soldier gave chase. "Dark Master, where are you going!" one of the soldiers said while chasing after him. Dark Pit ran out of the front gates of the temple and jumped into the clouds, vanishing in the fluffy sea.

* * *

Ike couldn't find Samus anywhere. He looked in the Training Room, but she wasn't there. He looked in the Spectator's Room and asked the fighters have they seen her, but Peach told him that she seemed disturbed while watching the first fight and she walked out. He began to worry that Samus really didn't want to see him anymore. He knew Samus wasn't a typical female who would forgive a man if they simply said sorry. He learned that the hard way when she walked in the head with her arm cannon. But Samus wasn't the only person he needed to apologize to. He had a strange conversation with Little Mac before the first fight started. The argument began to swell up in his mind.

.

.

.

"Do you like Samus?" Ike asked. Little Mac looked at Ike with a confused look. "Umm, why would I like a robot?" Little Mac asked. "Look man. I know she made fun of your height but if you guys would just chat a little bit, you guys could become friends. Is there anyone else you like?" Ike asked. "Well, there is this lady. She's so beautiful. I can't really describe how I feel about her, but every time I try to talk to her, she glares at me and walks away," Little Mac said with sorrow in his eyes. "What does she look like?" Ike asked. "She was with you in the training room two days ago. She was wearing a tight blue body suit with strange yellow boots and cuffs. I ran into her this morning," Little Mac said. Ike's eyes had widen in shock. He finally realized what Little Mac was thinking. Little Mac did not know that the lady he was in love with was actually Samus in her Zero Suit. "Umm Little Mac, the lady that you like is-"

"ATTENTION FIGHTERS! THE FIRST MATCH WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES! PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR POSITIONS!" Crazy Hand announced on the intercom. "Sorry Ike, but whatever you gotta tell me will have to wait! I'll see you later!" Little Mac said as he took off running to the warp pad, and disappearing. "Wait, Little Mac!" Ike screamed.

.

.

.

The conversation had with Little Mac made him guilty. He finally realized that Little Mac was unaware that the woman he was in love with was Samus. The downfall that made the situation worse was that Ike developed for feelings for Samus as well. It would be quite awkward for Ike to be friends with Little Mac since they have the same feelings for Samus. Ike, who was not paying attention to where he was walking, turns to the next corner and runs into an unknown figure. Ike fell to ground with a thud and realized how cold and hard the figure was. "Ow. My bad. I wasn't paying attention to where I was-"

Ike looked up and was shocked to know that he ran into Samus. "Sa-Samus?" Ike said as he looked at her green lit looked down at Ike and continued to walk down the hallway. "Wait Samus!" Ike yelled as he jumped up and started running. "I want to say I'm sorry for what I said to you. It wasn't right for me to come at you like that," Ike said. Samus continued to ignore him as she kept waking. "Look Samus. I know you're still angry with me, but I have to talk to you about someone. It's about Little Mac," Ike said. Samus had stopped walking as soon as Ike was finished talking. "You know he likes you right? I mean he likes you a lot. The only thing he doesn't know about you is that you're Samus," Ike said. Samus slowly turned around and looked him. Ike couldn't tell how she looking at the moment because of her green visor blocking her face, but Samus was completely dumbfounded. "What are you talking about Ike?" Samus calmly said. Ike looked down at Samus's reflection on the marble floor and looked back up at her to finish speaking. "What I'm saying is that he doesn't know you're the one inside of the Power suit. He's only seen you in your zero suit. He thinks the power suit form of you is a robot, " Ike explained. Samus didn't say a word at all, which made Ike worry a little. "Ike, what was the point of telling me all of this?" Samus asked. "Um, I don't know. I just... felt like you needed to know," Ike said. Samus sighed and turned away from Ike, much to his dismay. "Ike, I don't have time to listen to another one of your dramatic speeches. I have to go fight," Samus as she started walking again. "Wait Samus. I know you might not believe me, but could I ask you something? Do you... have the same feelings for Little Mac as well?" Ike asked. Samus stopped walking again as the air between her and Ike began to get stiff.

"THE NEXT MATCH WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES. ALL PARTICIPATING FIGHTERS, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR POSITIONS," Crazy Hand announced on the intercom. "I have to go," Samus said. "...alright. I'll... be cheering you on in the Spectator's Room," Ike grumbled. Samus could sense the sadness in Ike's voice, but she needed to focus on her upcoming fight. As she made her way towards the Transporter Room, she felt two eyeballs stare at the back of her helmet. Samus immediately knew that Ike was angry.

* * *

Palutena ran down the empty hallways as she heard cheering crowd outside. She hoped Pit's match did not begin yet. It was all her fault that she mixed the rejuvenation potion with the love potion. She hoped Pit did not digest the substance, otherwise he will be in the same state as Dark Pit. Palutena turned to the next hallway and stopped in front of a door that had the word "spectate" printed across the doors. Palutena ran inside as the doors automatically opened to see a handful of fighters all turning their heads towards her.

"Hi Miss Palutena! Ummm why are you breathing so hard?" Toon Link asked.

"And why is your hair not properly combed? Don't worry! I have just the tools to give your hair a goddess-like look!" Peach said as she walked towards Palutena and started grabbing her hair. "No time! Do any of you know where Pit is?" Palutena urgently said.

"I think he's in the Transporter room to be warped into battle," Marth said.

"Ok! Thank you Martha!" Palutena said as she ran out of the Spectator's Room.

"MA-MARTHA!?" Marth screamed in shock. Lucina spat out her tea and began to laugh hysterically. She looked at Ike to see how he reacted to Palutena's mistake and noticed that he wasn't laughing. "Ike, are you alright?" Lucina asked. Ike looked at her with a cold stare. "I'm fine," Ike grumbled. Lucina stared at Ike for a few seconds before Ike looked at her again. "Is there something you need?" Ike asked her.

"W-what? Oh nothing at all," Lucina said. Suddenly, The automatic doors had opened up again as Little Mac walked in with a towel on his shoulder. "Little Mac!" Peach cheerfully said as she ran up to him and hugged him, which displeased Wii Fit Trainer. "You did great in your first match. You're really powerful," Peach said.

"I agree. That was a great workout you did!" Wii Fit Trainer said as she began running in place. "Yeah, um thanks guys," Little Mac said. He saw Doc Louis walk towards him and began to smile. "Good job Mac! You won your first match!" Doc Louis said as he pat Little Mac on the back. "Thanks Doc," Little Mac said. "Now, Ummm I need your help: where the heck can I find a bathroom in a place like this!?" Doc Louis asked.

"Oh not too worry. Link can show you the way," Zelda said.

"What! Why me?" Link whined. Zelda gave him the "do what I say, or I'll hit you with a light arrow" look and Link sighed. He slowly rose from his seat and walked towards the exit. "Follow me," Link said as Doc Louis followed him out. Little Mac looked at one open seat next to Ike and decided to sit next to him.

"Well you look mad. What's up?" Little Mac asked as he sat down. "Oh it's nothing really. I'm just *sighs* having trouble with girls," Ike grumbled. "I'll say," Little Mac agreed.

"You did good for your first time being a newcomer. I can see you being on the top tier," Ike said. "What? You really think so?" Little Mac said. "Of course. You're pretty fast and tough on the ground. But there's a 90% chance that Samus will be ahead of you," Ike said. Little Mac stopped smiling and looked at the arena. "There's no way I'm going to let a robot be ahead of me," Little Mac said. "Her fight is about to begin," Ike said.

"Really? Heh. Well let's see how strong this robot is. I want to be able to fight it when I get the chance," Little Mac said. Ike sighed at Little Mac's naive nature.

.

.

.

Palutena quickly ran down the long marbled hallway as she looked for the Transporter Room. She was sure that it was close since she found the Spectator's Room. Palutena panted heavily as she stopped running to take a break. Even though she's a goddess, she still can experience pain as well as exhaustion just like a normal human would feel. "5 MINUTES UNTIL THE NEXT MATCH. PARTICIPATING FIGHTERS, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR POSITIONS," Crazy Hand said on the intercom. "Oh I don't have time for this, " Palutena said to herself. She waved her blue staff in the air and zapped her feet with a blue light. Suddenly, Palutena ran down the marbled hallway at the speed of light; much faster than Samus's Speed Booster. She turned to the next corner until she finally found her destination. "Found it!" Palutena screamed as she ran inside. The first thing she saw when she walked in was Pit, Samus, Donkey Kong, and Pikachu all standing on the warp pad. "Wait Pit!" Palutena screamed as she rushed to the warp pad. Before she could catch his attention, Pit (along with the other fighters), teleported to the stage. "Darn it! I'm too late!" Palutena screamed. She ran to the large window to view the stadium.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOUR FIGHTERS FOR THE SECOND MATCH OF THE INVITATIONAL TOURNAMENT! STARTING WITH YOUR FAVORITE POKEMON, PIKACHU!" Crazy Hand announced. The crowd cheered as a poké ball appeared on the stage and Pikachu jumped out of it. "AND COMING FROM JUNGLE JAPES, HERE'S YOUR FAVORITE APE! DONKEY KONG." Donkey Kong had soon jumped out of his barrel and jumped to the floating platform. "LOOK UP IN THE SKY! IS IT A BIRD? IS IT A PLANE? NO! IT'SSSSSSSS PITTTTTT!" Pit circled around the stage a few times before landing on the platform. "AND COMING FROM THE RIGHT, SHE IS THE MOST FEARED BOUNTY HUNTER IN THE GALAXY! SHE ALSO KILLS METROIDS FOR A LIVING: SAMUS ARAN!" The crowd turned into a frenzy as Samus walked out of her Save Station. She looked around at the stadium. She was very surprised at the amount of people that were willing to spend money on watching a simple tournament. It was a good thing that her helmet blocked out the crowd's cheering. Besides the tournament, she couldn't help but think of what Ike had said to her in the hallway. She didn't know if she wanted to believe him or not because of how offensive he was with her past. The circumstances made her feel emotionally confused, and she never felt this way before. The one person that always came to her thoughts the most, was Little Mac. She didn't know that much information about him, but she knew that he was trouble. Ever since he uppercutted her, Samus had a grudge towards him. But the one factor that disturbed her the most was finding out that her enemy actually LIKE her. Another factor that confused her was that how could someone actually like her? Samus makes everyone feel threatened, and she knows that herself. She really doesn't see anything about her that could make someone like her. "BEGIN!" Crazy Hand announced. Out of nowhere, Samus was smacked in the head by the end of Pit's bow, which snapped her out of her thoughts. "Crap!" Samus said as she jumped away from Pit. She launched a super missle at him which Pit easily reflected back at her. "Nice try Samus! You're nothing compared to the Underworld Army!" Pit taunted. Samus shooked her head as she tryed to focus on the battle. She looked behind to see Donkey Kong throwing Pikachu off of the stage. "PIKACHU: 3 STOCKS LEFT!" Crazy Hand announced on the intercom.

Samus quickly charged up her cannon and ran towards Pit. Seeing that she was planning to shoot him, Pit quickly flew to the the sky by using Palutena's flight power. Samus waited for him to slowly fall down to jump in the air and screw attacked him in mid-air. Pit fell onto a platform and quickly jumped up to shoot two arrows at Donkey Kong, giving him 8% worth of damage. "Wow folks! I hope you're getting your cards ready, because Pit is giving the competition a hard time!" Crazy Hand announced on the intercom. A Smash Ball soon a appeared on the stage, and Samus knew she needed it in order to cut her opponents down. She fired her charged shot at the Smash Ball and successfully hitting it, but not shattering it. Pit took the chance to use Samus's charged shot as an advantage, and successfully shattering it. "No!" Samus thought to herself. Pit smirked and gathered up his energy. Suddenly, Pit was completely covered in armor as Pikachu grabbed Samus and started zapping her. Pit took the chance to fire the Arrow of Light at Pikachu and Samus, catching them in his final smash. The crowd cheered as Pit continued to shoot the arrows at them, building up their percentages with each blow. Pit shot one final arrow in the sky as huge blue beams of light zapped Samus, Donkey Kong, and Pikachu off the stage. "SAMUS AND DONKEY KONG: 3 STOCKS LEFT. PIKACHU: 2 STOCKS LEFT!" Crazy Hand announced on the intercom as Samus appeared back on the stage again. Samus was upset with herself. She couldn't believe at the fact that she was actually losing the battle, and she NEVER loses; especially not to a cocky prideful angel like Pit. She needed to find a way to overpower Pit, and FAST. Samus got in her fighting stance as Pit charged straight towards her.

.

.

.

"Ok well, it seems like he's not affected by the potion. I don't think I should worry too much anymore," Palutena said as she watched the fight from the Transporter Room.

"What potion?" Crazy Hand said while floating into the room. Palutena quickly turned around and looked at him with fearful eyes. "Ahhaha! Oh it's nothing Crazy Hand," Palutena laughed nervously. "Hmmm. Well it seems like Pit is doing a great job being in the lead. He's never overpowered a strong fighter like Samus before. I wonder what's up with him," Crazy Hand wondered. "Oh yeah. Well...that's Pit for you! Haha...ha," Palutena said. Crazy Hand wondered if there was anything wrong with Palutena, but decided to just ignore it. As for Palutena, she hoped Pit would finish his battle before the potion began to have effect.

.

.

.

"Haha! It's game over for you Samus!" Pit taunted as he slashed at her armor with his bow. Samus rolled to the side as she fired a super missle at Pit, increasing his percentage to 56%. Her and Pit were the only fighters in the match, and Samus was the only fighter who had one stock. She was so busy thinking about Ike and Little Mac, she couldn't focus on the battle too well. Pit slashed at Samus again, but missed as Samus side stepped. Samus quickly activated her flamethrower and blasted it in Pit's face. Pit rolled back and shot an arrow at Samus. Due to her percentage being at 124%, it was easy to knock her off the stage. Samus fired the grapple beam at the ledge and began to hang from it. Pit ran at the end of the stage and looked down at Samus and gave her a smirk. "Sorry Samus! I win this round!" Pit said to her. As Pit prepared to launch her with another arrow, he suddenly dropped his bow to the ground. Suddenly, Pit began to uncontrolably twitch which made Samus feel uneasy at the moment. Seeing this as a chance to strike back, Samus pulled herself up to the ledge and axe kicked Pit in the face. The crowd gasped and cheered at Samus's miraculous recovery, in which Samus was relieved of. Pit quickly jumped on top of Samus which knocked her off of her feet. Samus looked at Pit and realized that his eye color had completely turned pink, and a pink aura began to visibly glow around his body. "I LOVE PANCAKES!" Pit screamed. Samus looked at Pit with confusion. She wondered why Pit's had changed so drastically. Samus kicked Pit off of her and rolled into the morph ball to get up. As she morphed into her regular state, the aura began to swirl around Pit and covered the whole arena in a pink fog. "What's going on?" Samus thought to herself as the fog blinded her. The crowd gasped as their vision was blinded as well.

.

.

.

"What's going on? I can't see the stage anymore!" Toon Link said. "I can't see it anything either! I hope Samus is okay," Peach said. Ike couldn't help but feel worried about Samus either. He was still angry for how stubborn she was, but he couldn't stay angry at her forever. "Maybe this is part of the show. Either way it looks awesome!" Little Mac said. "Wait a minute. Look up there! What's that in the sky? Is that...Pit?" Zelda said.

.

.

.

"Oh no! It's happening!" Palutena said.

"What's happening?" Palutena turned around to see Crazy Hand float in the room. "Palutena, what's going on here?"

"Oh! It's just you again Crazy Hand! Nothing is going on? Isn't this the part of the fight" Palutena said nervously. She knew Pit was the cause of the fog, but she didn't want Crazy Hand to think that. "I wouldn't be asking that if it was. Something is not right here. The crowd is frightened by the fog. If this keeps up we'll have no choice but to shut the tournament down," Crazy Hand said sadly.

"Oh no. That would be bad. (YES! IF THE TOURNAMENT GET CANCELED, I CAN TAKE PIT BACK TO THE TEMPLE!)" Palutena said in her mind. "What is that in the sky!?" Crazy Hand yelled. Palutena turned around to look back at the arena, and realized what Crazy Hand was talking about.

"Oh no! Why is Dark Pit here?" Palutena said.

The pink fog quickly dispersed as Dark Pit landed on top of a platform above Samus. Unlike the crowd, Samus was completely confused at the sudden change of events that was being thrown at her. She looked at the dark entity above her and noticed that his physical features were identical to Pit's. She also noticed that he had the same pink aura glowing around like Pit. Samus pointed her arm cannon at Dark Pit as he jumped off the platform. "Where are my pancakes!?" Dark Pit yelled. "I ate them! I loved those pancakes first!" Pit yelled back. "No! You ate my pancakes! I loved more! I'll kill you!" Dark Pit screamed. He flew towards Pit and slashed him with his bow, but Pit countered his attack and slashed a piece of his hair. The crowd began to cheer as their favorite angel battled against his nemesis. Dark Pit fired a dark arrow towards Pit, who rolled to the side the side to avoid. Dark Pit took the opportunity to slash at Pit, cutting his arm in the process. Pit fell back and used his upperdash arm attack to launch Dark Pit in the air. Seeing that his guard was open, Pit used the power of flight to fly towards Dark Pit and kick him down to the ground. Dark Pit quickly jumped up and immobilized Pit with his electroshock arm. "This is for eating my pancakes! Dark Pit screamed as he slashed at Pit three times before finally launching him off the stage. Pit quickly appeared back on the stage and started attacking him again.

Samus looked at the projector screen and noticed that Pit only had 1 stock left. She needed to figure out a way to eliminate both of her opponents in one swoop. Suddenly, Smash Ball appeared on the stage, and the crowd began cheering. Samus quickly jumped up and kicked the Smash Ball. Unfortunately for Pit, he was too busy fighting his evil clone to notice that the Smash Ball appeared. Samus fired a super missle at the Smash Ball which shattered completely. Samus could the Smash Ball's energy coursing through her body, and gathered it in her am cannon. "Now!" Samus screamed. She fired the Zero Laser at her enemies and watched as they were caught in the blast. "Ahhhhh!" Dark Pit screamed. Pit and Dark Pit were both launched off the stage.

The crowd cheered as the victory was in the hands of Samus Aran: the greatest bounty hunter to roam the galaxy.

* * *

This chapter took me a LOOOOONG time to type. I literally had to push the date back a few days just to finish typing. I apologize for making you guys wait so long. I already have to do projects to do for school and the school year has barely even started yet. *cries*. The next chapter will take awhile because I'm working on another story that deals with Pit. I'll hope you'll like it. Thanks for being patient.

~The Shinesparkers


	8. Secrets

"And then after Mac had won his fight against Aran Ryan , I decided to treat him to the best barbecue in town! Man oh man can Little Mac eat!" Doc Louis said.

Link's eye had twitched in annoyance. He couldn't believe that he was forced to be a chaperone for a talkative person like Doc Louis. On their way over to the bathrooms, food was the only subject Doc Louis had talked about, and Link couldn't stand to listen to his constant babbling. He was willing to blow himself up with one of his own bombs. Besides dealing with Doc Louis, Link began to think about Zelda. He noticed how incredibly rude and bossy she was lately. Usually Zelda is known to be a sweet and caring princess, but Link may be one of the few fighters to notice something about Zelda. He constantly tryed to ask her out on dates and see if she needed any help with something, but she would always slap Link in the face and tell him to "piss off."

Worried about Zelda, Link had decided to talk the one person who hangs around with the twilight Princess the most: Princess Peach. Of course, whenever Link asked her, Peach would try to find an excuse to leave before he could even talk her. It annoyed Link, but he could understand why Peach wouldn't say a word. Both of the princesses were practically sisters, and Peach would never betray Zelda like that. The whole problem had made Link stressed, and him not being able to figure out the solution only infuriated him more.

"Hey elf guy, where is this line coming from?" Doc Louis asked.

"Ughhh. For the last time, My name is LINK. And this line is...oh no." Link looked at the long line in front of him

"No, no, no! Why is it so long!" Link yelled.

"Well it won't matter! This is a good chance for me to tell you the time of when I tryed my first turkey leg! Man oh man was that thing good! You know, turkey legs can be eaten with barbecue sauce, soy sauce, or even steak sauce!" Doc Louis continued.

Link had forced himself to not grab one of his bombs and throw it on top of his head. He wasn't sure if Doc was annoying him on purpose, or he was just plain annoying. He wondered how does Little Mac could handle him as his trainer. He quickly walked behind a tall dark man that was standing in the line while Doc Louis quickly followed after him.

"Excuse me sir, is this the bathroom?" Link asked the figure.

"What are you stupid or something?" the man said as he turned around.

Both the man and Link gasped as they discovered each other's identities. Link pushed Doc Louis back and pulled out his master sword and shield.

"Ganondorf! Why are you here?" Link said. Ganondorf looked at him with his demonic eyes and gave out a small chuckle. "What's so funny!" Link yelled.

"Hmph! I am just simply amused at how quick you are to bring up your defenses! But I should expect that from the hero of Hyrule." Ganondorf said.

Link gritted his teeth as he looked at the eyes of the demon in front of him. He couldn't stand to see the sight of his adversary smile in front of his face. It irritated him more than Doc Louis's talkative behavior.

"Hey elf guy, who's the guy with the pumpkin hair?" Doc Louis whispered on his ear. Link slapped his forehead and sighed. He pointed the tip of his Master Sword towards Doc Louis's face to warn him not to engage in their confrontation. "Ummm right. I'll just... stand over there." Doc Louis as he scurried off.

"Ahem!" Ganondorf cleared his throat to catch Link's attention again. "I'm sure you're anxious to know why you're here. Well, the director of Smash has invited me to be a representing fighter for Smash Bros. I couldn't help but accept the opportunity of crushing you in battle. And the best part is, everyone in the whole world will witness the defeat of the Hero of Hyrule, and the conquer of Ganondorf the Terrible!" Ganondorf boasted.

Link rolled his eyes at Ganondorf's conceited behavior.

"Well if you think you can defeat me, then why don't you try it right now?" Link taunted as he got into his fighting stance. "Who knows? Maybe you've improved in your fighting since the time me and Zelda kicked your butt."

Out of anger, Ganondorf quickly pulled out his sword and slashed at Link. Unfortunately for him, Link was prepared for the attack, and he easily blocked it with his shield. Everyone in the line of the bathroom quickly turned their heads to Link and Ganondorf as they heard the sound of swords clashing together. Seeing the battle spark between the two, the bystanders quickly moved to the side to avoid being caught up in the conflict. Ganondorf slashed at Link, but missed once again as Link ducked at the last second. He kicked Ganondorf in the stomach which pushed Ganondorf a few feet away from him. Ganondorf didn't want to admit it, but he was impressed at Link's physical strength. He realized he needed to get serious if he wanted have victory. Link quickly pulled out his grapple claw and fired it Ganondorf. Ganondorf smirked as he grabbed the claw and pulled Link toward him. The bystanders who were watching the fight gasped as Ganondorf mercilessly grabbed Link's throat and lifted him up in the air.

"Silly hero. Do you really expect victory will be granted to you by just using mere toys?" Ganondorf said as he threw Link across the floor. Link jumped up and quickly aimed a bow at Ganondorf and released it. The bow successfully punctured Ganondorf's shoulder, although he didn't flinch at from the attack. Ganondorf looked down at the arrow deep within his shoulder and snickered evily. With no hesitation, he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, and burned it to ash with his dark energy. Link charged towards Ganondorf and attempted to slashed him with his Master Sword, but failed as Ganondorf countered it with his sword. The two continued to clash swords as the crowd around the them watched in amazement. Doc Louis slowly slipped into the crowd unoticed.

"Hey. Do you think the elf guy will win?" Doc Louis whispered to a bystander. The bystander looked at him with a confused expression. " Don't you mean Link?" the man asked back. Doc Louis gave him a confused expression back.

"How could you not know who Link is? He's the hero of Hyrule! He's the one who defeated the king of evil which is Ganondorf!" the man said. Judging from how much information the man knew about the Legend of Zelda, Doc Louis suspected that he was a fanboy.

"What are you talking about? The king of evil would destroy the so-called hero of Hyrule!" another fanboy shouted from across the halls. The man who was talking to Doc Louis quickly turned around and looked at the fanboy angrily.

"What are you, stupid? Link always wins! Bow down to the hero of Hyrule!" the man said. Doc Louis silently tip-toed away from the man, as he knew things were going to get ugly. He looked at Link and Ganondorf and realized that they were still fighting and wondered when they were going to stop.

"Who are you calling stupid, you prick!" the fanboy shouted back. He ran towards the man and attempted to punch the man, but was instead thrown against the wall. As soon that happened, a riot soon broke out in the hallway in the middle of Link and Ganondorf's fight. Link jumped back as Ganondorf attempted to pierce him with his sword. Link decided to play with Ganondorf, so he hit him in the face multiple times with his master shield. Link's childish tactic angered Ganondorf, and he mercilessly elbowed him in the nose. Link flew back into a group of fanboys. Doc Louis witnessed Link receiving a blow from Ganondorf, so he quickly ran to where the other fighters were. But it wasn't long before the man who argued at the fanboy confronted him.

"Where do you think you're going!" the man said as he balled up his fists. Doc Louis gulped in fear. The man was obviously picking for a fight, and it's been a long time since Doc was in even in a fight.

"Look man, I just wanted to go to the-" Doc Louis stopped talking and ducked as a fanboy flew over his head.

"I just wanted to go to the bathroom, that's all. I don't want any trouble."

"Wrong answer!" the man yelled. He attempted to hit Doc in the face, but was shocked to realize that Doc catched his fist. To defend himself, Doc Louis punched the man and placed him on top of his shoulder.

"What are you doing! Put me down!" the man screamed.

"Sure!" Doc Louis said. He threw the man at Ganondorf, who fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ooof! My leg!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Sorry!" Doc Louis yelled before finally making his way to the Spectator's Room.

* * *

"Well that was a strange battle." Toon Link said.

"Indeed it was, but Samus still came out on top. I wonder how Palutena feels about Pit losing." Zelda said. Little Mac began to snicker silently, and Peach noticed it.

"What's the matter Little Mac?" Peach asked. Little Mac stopped snickering and looked at Peach with a smile on his face.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just funny that you guys brag about Samus way too much, as if she's better than everyone here." Little Mac said.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, and then looked at him again. No one expected Little Mac, the most quietest of all newcomers, to say something so bold about a fighter like Samus, and it made them question if Little Mac was confident about his strength.

"We aren't bragging Little Mac. We are simply just stating facts about Samus. She's definitely a person to not underestimate. I hate to admit it, but I think Samus is the strongest of all fighters." Zelda said. Little Mac suddenly bursted into laughter, which began to irritate Zelda.

"We'll see who's the strongest fighter once we get to the finals." Little Mac said.

"You think you can beat Samus?" Toon Link asked. Little Mac looked at Toon Link and started laughing again.

"Of course. I'm not going to let a programmed robot make fun of my height without a fight." Little Mac said while rubbing his boxing gloves. Everyone in the Spectator's Room looked at him weird.

"What? Ummm Little Mac. Samus isn't a robot. She's-" Ike cut Toon Link off in the middle of his sentence.

"Well I'm finna go congratulate Samus for her victory. So if anyone wants to join me, that be great." Ike said as he walked out of the Spectator's Room as well. Come on Little Mac." Ike said as he quickly tryed to push Little Mac out of the door.

"Heh. You can go visit your robot friend. I gotta go train!" Little Mac out of the doors; Ike soon followed him out.

Suddenly, Peach looked around the Spectator's Room and noticed something was missing.

"Umm, has anyone see Mario?" Peach asked. Luigi sighed very loudly which made Peach focus her attention on him.

"Luigi, have you seen your brother?"

"Oh a-miss Princess Peach. Mario left an hour ago!"

"What? Why did he leave without telling me? Come on Zelda. Let's go find him before the next match starts!" As Peach was preparing to walk out the automatic doors, she unfortunately ran into Doc Louis's large, round belly. "Ooof!" Peach grunted as she fell on her rump.

"Peach are you okay!" Lucina asked as she helped Peach up.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you Lucina." Peach looked at Doc Louis and noticed that he was sweating a lot. "Umm Mr. Louis. Are you feeling alright?" Suddenly, Doc Louis fell to the ground with a thud. Zelda quickly ran to his aid and rolled him on his back.

"Mr. Louis! Are you feeling alright? And where is Link? Shouldn't he be with you?" Zelda asked. Doc Louis barely lifted his head up from the before looking at Zelda.

"Elf guy...fighting...*gasps for air* demon king...tired *gasps for air* of running...fanboys...FANBOYS EVERYWHERE!" Doc Louis said. Zelda looked at Peach and Lucina and nodded

"Girls, let's go find Link. Toon Link, look after Mr. Louis while we're gone." Zelda said.

"What! But why do I have to-" Before Toon Link could finish his sentence, Zelda, Peach, and Lucina all ran out of the Spectator's Room. Toon Link sighed to himself as he sat beside Doc Louis in a chair.

"Can I have a turkey leg?" Doc Louis asked.

"*sigh* no." Toon Link said.

* * *

Mario opened the door to the Comet Observatory to see multiple lumas floating across the room. One of them floated towards Mario as it knew it's master was friends with the plumber.

"Hi a-Young Master Luma. Do you know where Princess Rosalina is at? Mario asked Luma. Luma gave a few small hops before floating toward a door. Mario followed as the door automatically opened by itself. Mario walked in a small library with multiple books floating in mid-air. He smiled as he saw Rosalina sitting in a chair with a couple of Lumas surrounding her.

"And then the little Luma floated towards the shining star. The end." Rosalina said as she closed the book. The Lumas around her made a soft sound which showed that they enjoyed the story Rosalina read to them. Rosalina looked up and saw Mario standing beside Luma. "Oh hello Mario. How have you been?"

"Hey a-Rosalina. Can we talk for a minute?

"I wouldn't mind." Rosalina waved her wand in the air and the Lumas soon dissapeared into tiny orb of lights. She then zapped the the ground and a full sized chair grew beside Rosalina. "Come sit down." Mario dragged himself to the chair and sat down. "Mario, I'm sensing a dark realm in your heart. Is everything alright?" Rosalina said with a smile.

"I'm not a-very sure Rosalina. The reason I came here was because I wanted to talk about a-Peach." Rosalina stopped smiling and looked at the ground. "I've a-noticed that ever since me, Peach, and Luigi rescued the a-cosmo kingdom from Bowser, Peach doesn't act the a-same anymore. She barely pays me and a-Luigi any attention. Do you a-think...she doesn't like me anymore?" Mario said as he looked at her. It looked as if he was about to cry. To Mario, Rosalina was a sister figure to him. If he didn't need Luigi's advice, he would instead go up to Rosalina for guidance, especially if the situation is about Peach.

"Mario," Rosalina said as she placed her hand on his lap. "She does not dislike you in any type of way. Do not put blame on yourself for what's happening with you and Peach. Instead... blame me."

Mario looked up at Rosalina and noticed how pale her face had turned, which was peculiar to him He also noticed that tears were forming in her eye sockets, and Mario something was definitely wrong.

" Rosalina, are you okay? And what are you a-talking about? How could everything that's happened be your fault?" Mario asked. Rosalina slowly lifted her hand from his thigh and took a deep breath.

"Mario. There's a...dreadful secret I've been keeping from you."

* * *

Can you believe that Super Smash Bros. for 3ds is coming out tomorrow? Time flew by really quick! But for me, I'm getting Super Smash Bros. for the Wii-u because I'd rather stick to the Gamecube controller to stay classic. Also, which character are you going to main for Super Smash Brothers? I'm going to main Samus/ZSS, obviously. Don't forget to review!

~ The Shinesparkers


	9. Sacrifices

"Rise and shine sleepy head." a soft voice said. Link slowly opened his eyes and blinked his eyes a couple times. As he regained his vision, he realized that the soft faint voice belonged to Peach. She smiled down at him as she stood close to his hospital bed.

"Feeling any better?" Peach asked. Link looked at her for a good five seconds before slowly lifting up from the covers of the bed. Link grunted as he stomach in pain which was covered up in bandages.

"Don't push yourself too much." Peach helped Link rest up on his pillow so he could be able to sit up.

"Where am I?" Link asked.

"You're in the Smash Hospital silly. After your fight with Ganondorf, you were beaten up pretty badly." Link widened his eyes after she finished her sentence. He forgot that he fought Ganondorf in the hallway of the mansion. Link started to chuckle at the thought.

"I guess I won huh?" Link said as Peach started to giggle as well.

"Of course. Ganondorf was injured more than you were. He's in the hospital too. Zelda was quite worried that you wouldn't survive." Link stopped smiling when she said that.

"Where is Zelda anyway?"

"She traveled back to Hyrule so she could get some to heal you. I'm sure she'll be back soon." Suddenly, the door knob on the hospital door popped off, which made Link and Peach glance at the door. The door roughly swung open to reveal Crazy Hand outside the door.

"Oh darn. Another door to be fixed. Anyway Link, I have some unfortunate-" Crazy Hand stopped talking as he became wedged in the doorway. He began to struggle to get out of the doorway while Peach and Link silently watched.

"Umm, Crazy Hand? Do you need me to help you?" Peach asked. Soon, Peach's question was answered as Crazy Hand roughly yanked himself out of the doorway, causing most of the drywall to collapse around him.

" *sigh* I always told my brother that it would been a good idea to make the doorways wider. What am I gonna do?" Crazy Hand said to himself while Peach and Link looked at him in shock.

"Ummm-" Link managed to catch Crazy Hand's attention, and he floated beside Link hospital bed.

"So Link, how are you feeling?" Crazy Hand asked. Link looked at the floating hand with curiosity. He never had a personal conversation with him because he was always more closer to his brother Master Hand, so it was quite awkward for Link to respond to the hand without feeling weird.

"I'm...feeling well."

"Good. Because unfortunately, I have brought bad news." Peach looked at him with worried eyes. She wondered what were the news that Crazy Hand had for Link.

"Link. Unfortunately, due to the sustained injuries that was inflicted upon you during your fight with Ganondorf, you are officially out of the tournament."

"What! Ow!" Link grabbed his stomach in pain as Peach ran to his aid and slowly placed him on his pillow.

"Link is out of the tournament? But what about Ganondorf?" Peach asked.

"Do not worry. Ganondorf is out of the tournament as well, but I think this punishment will benefit Link and Ganondorf."

"How so? Crazy, you know I've been training for this tournament ever since the newcomers have been announced! I was actually looking forward to fighting this year!" Link whined. He despised sounding like a little kid, but in this situation, he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry Link, but you being out of the tournament is something that you need to think about. You've been fighting for Super Smash Bros. since the first game was created. You know the premises and how you are expected to behave here. Also, because of you and Ganondorf's irrational decisions, a riot had erupted, which injured many of the civilians."

Link remained silent and started to stare down at the bandages wrapped around his hands. He forgot about the riot in the hallway which was the fault of him and Ganondorf, and he despised the fact that he was the one who started it.

"Okay Crazy Hand. I understand."

"Good. Then I'll be on my way to the Spa. My fingers have been in pain and I really need a massage!" And with that, Crazy Hand took off. Peach stared at the damaged doorway for a second then glanced at Link; she could definitely tell that he was upset about him being kicked out of the tournament.

"Um Link, are you alright?" Link slowly looked up at her with his brown eyes.

"I'm fine. Could you give me some time to think alone?"

Peach looked at Link and then nodded. As she was about to walk to the doorway, Zelda soon appeared outside of the doorway. She scanned the damaged doorway and gave Peach a confusing expression.

"Crazy Hand?" Zelda said. Peach nodded slowly as Zelda gave a disappointing sigh. "Of course." It wasn't a surprise to her that another doorway was soon destroyed because Crazy Hand gave her room a deconstruction.

"Peach, do you mind giving me and Link a little privacy?"

"Oh I was just leaving." And with that, Peach left the room as well. She really wanted to stay with Link to see what Zelda had had in mind for him, but she didn't want to be rude. Zelda slowly walked to the end of Link's hospital bed and sat on the corner of it.

"Hmph. I guess you're here to nag at me."

"Shut up. That is not the reason why I came to visit you. Since everyone finished their matches this week and the semifinals starts tomorrow, I wanted to see how well your injuries were healing. However, since you were expecting me to nag at you, I am going to say that what you did was foolish. You could have killed yourself Link."

Link sighed as he crossed his arms while Zelda turned around to look at him. Looking into her eyes, he could tell that she was definitely worried about him. But breathing down on his neck all the time made Link doubt it.

"I know I know. I know I did something stupid, but at least I beat Ganondorf."

"That's not the point. You acting out on your instincts injured a lot bystanders. You need to start thinking about how your actions will affect others and stop acting like a child."

Link slammed his hand down on the shelf next to him. The sudden noise made Zelda jump from the bed.

"Since when have you become my mother! I'm not a child or a kid! Every time I do something my way, you always have a problem with it! Do yourself a favor and worry about yourself for once!" Link screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't mean to yell at her, but he couldn't hold back his emotions any further.

I...I act like a mother to you? I am your girlfriend! The role of a girlfriend is to look out for the boyfriend! I guess you don't appreciate the sacrifices I made for the both of us!"

"Sacrifices? What sacrifices! I've always been the one who had protect you! I always sacrificed everything in order to save you from Ganondorf or anything that you couldn't defend yourself from! You've never done anything at all to repay me for things I've sacrificed for you!" Link screamed.

I'm sorry if I've been a burden to you Link, but you aren't the only one who makes sacrifices! I've made some unspeakable decisions that I'm not proud of to protect Hyrule!" Zelda screamed back.

"Heh. You know Zelda? Just forget it."

"What? So now you're refusing to talk to me?"

"No. It's not the argument I'm forgetting about."

"Link. Are you...are you breaking up with me?"

Link sighed to himself as he stared at the ceiling and began think about her question. It was a really important decision if he wanted to continue to have a serious relationship with her. But with the constant arguing, He honestly had enough of Zelda.

"I...think I am Zelda.

...

"Well okay then. I guess that since you have made up your mind that you do not want to be with me anymore, I will leave you alone." Zelda said as she slowly opened the door leave. Link could definitely that she was hurt by his decision, but it was for the best.

"Goodbye Link. I wish for the best that comes your way." And with that, Zelda walked out of the room and closed the door. As she began to walk, tears started to form in her eyes.

* * *

"Mario wait!" Rosalina screamed.

"Where is he! Where is that a-backstabber!" Mario screamed as he ran down the hallway. He couldn't come to grips with the earth-shattering news Rosalina told him. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. His whole love life had been nothing but a lie; a washed up, tasteless, humiliating lie.

"Mario, please stop!" Rosalina screamed again. But Mario continued to ignore her and ran faster. He turned to the next corridor which led to the male dorm. He ran to the door next to his room and kicked it down to see Luigi jumping from his bed in shock. Mario ran to Luigi, grabbed his overalls and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"Brother! What are you d-doing! Luigi said with fear. He looked into his brother's eyes and could have sworn that he saw fire glowing in them.

"Mario, put him down! It's not his fault!" Rosalina screamed while standing in the doorway. Mario turned his head to give her a hateful glare, which made Rosalina shiver. Mario turned back to his brother and pushed him into the wall even more, which made the frightened Luigi shriek.

"How could you... betray me like a-this brother?" Mario asked him. Luigi's fearful expression had soon turned into a confused look. He had no idea what his brother was talking about.

"Answer me! How could you lie to a-me all these years!?" Mario yelled again. Luigi glanced at Rosalina, and as soon he did so, he automatically knew why Mario was upset.

"M-Mario. I-ooof!" Mario dropped his brother on the ground and looked down at him with disappointment.

"Brother-"

"No Luigi. Don't a-call me that. You lied to me. We aren't a-brothers anymore." Mario said. Luigi looked up at his brother with shock. In all his life he was afraid of hearing his brother say those words; and now, his nightmare has came to reality.

"Mario, it was a painful decision but we had no choice! You should know that the sacrifice was great for the both of us!" Rosalina screamed. Mario slowly turned around to face Rosalina and walked towards her. Rosalina swallowed her saliva as she noticed the flames appearing from his clenched fists.

"The sacrifice that you made doesn't affect you as a-much as me!" Mario screamed as he pushed Rosalina aside and ran down the hall.

"Mario wait!" Rosalina screamed at Mario as he ran down the stairs until she could no longer see him. She turned around to look at a frightened Luigi who was still confused about the sudden change of events.

"Rosalina, what have a-we done?" Luigi asked her. Rosalina looked down at the ground for a moment.

"We've made a terrible mistake Luigi."

* * *

This chapter was really short unfortunately. But in due time, the next chapter will be MUCH longer. Other than that ,I wonder what did Rosalina and Luigi do that has him upset! It's also going to focus more on our favorite bounty hunter, Samus Aran! So be patient with me please. It takes time for me to type two stories. 《Review》

~The Shinesparkers


End file.
